


another generic chat-fic no one asked for

by savechangbin2019



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst is later, Bad Jokes, Crack, Fluff, Jeongin wants new hyungs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mother Hen Bang Chan, My First Work in This Fandom, Woochan are parents, You'll love this, another one, bad at tagging SORRY, chat fic, idk what happened ngl, if you like below average jokes, somehow this became really angsty, sorry Jeongin you have to suffer, sorry bout that, theres a plot coming I swear, time to dIE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savechangbin2019/pseuds/savechangbin2019
Summary: So I heard the Stray Kids fandom is lacking chat fics...Oh it isn’t? Well, too bad here’s another one.In which Stray Kids harass and bully each other via a group chat instead of just talking to each other like normal people. Also things get pretty gay (and sad)Someone save Jeongin. Please. Anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

21:07

Felix created the group

Felix added Changbin, Chan, Woojin, Jeongin, Minho, Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunjin to the group

Felix named the group “Felix and the rest”

 

Minho: bye

 

Felix: ...

 

Felix: I literally just created the chat.

 

Minho left the chat

 

Hyunjin: That went well

 

Jeongin: :(

 

Felix added Minho to the chat.

 

Minho: I fought so hard for freedom, yet I was dragged back into the inky depths anyway

 

Woojin: Don’t be dramatic

 

Minho: Sorry dad

 

Woojin: I accept your apology, son

 

Felix set the nickname for Woojin to “Father”

 

Jisung: What have I walked into

 

Seungmin: This is a digital chat. You walked into nothing.

 

Felix: I just thought we should have a group chat idk ;-;

 

Changbin: DONT CR Y

 

Minho: Where the fuck did you come from?!

 

Changbin: ...

 

Minho: Yeah, that’s right

 

Minho: You go back to lurking in the darkness, you weirdo

 

Minho set the nickname of Changbin to “Creep”

 

Creep: Why

 

Minho: You are what you eat

 

Creep: WHAT DOES THAT WVEN MEAN

 

Seungmin: *Even

 

Creep: God has abandoned us

 

Jeongin: Calm down

 

Creep: Sorry ;-;

 

Jeongin: It’s okay :)

 

Creep: HE S SO CUTE

 

Jeongin: ;)

 

Hyunjin: SODBSJJSJSJSKS

 

Felix: Dude are you good

 

Jisung: Hyunjin read Jeongin’s messages and threw his phone across the room

 

Felix: K but why

 

Minho: Better question, why are you with him? Is he your side hoe or something?

 

Jisung: I can explain

 

Seungmin: Jinnie you’re cheating on me? I trusted you :(

 

Minho: Wow Minnie that actually hurt and I’m basically dead inside

 

Minho set the nickname for Seungmin to Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie

 

Jisung: Now who’s being disloyal, bitch

 

Minho: You get what you give fucker

 

Jisung: I guess I should give you nothing then, because that’s what I got

 

Minho: Wow

 

Jeongin: Oh no

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: Here he goes

 

Minho: Fifteen years of marriage and this is what I get

 

Minho: The disrespect

 

Minho: You know what? That’s it

 

Jisung: Say it pussy

 

Minho: I want a divorce

 

Jeongin: :0

 

Felix: Nooo

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: Mum, Dad no

 

Hyunjin: I just got my phone back why is Jisung screaming

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: Oh it’s you :/

 

Jisung: Minho, baby, please I can change

 

Hyunjin: ?????

 

Minho: It’s too late

 

Minho: Take your jacket and fUCK OFF

 

Jisung: But what about the good times?

 

Friendly neighbourhood cutie: There might be a second divorce coming

 

Minho: What good times??? :):):):)

 

Jisung: T-T

 

Minho: Okay divorce is cancelled

 

Jisung: R- really?!

 

Minho: Really. I forgive you baby

 

Jisung: I love you

 

Minho: love you too ;)

 

Hyunjin: MINN IE IM SO SORRY I JUST REA D THE CHAT

 

Hyunjin: HE S JUST. A FRIEND I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: Better be sure about that if you wanna keep me around, hoe

 

Jeongin: Woah dad snapped

 

Felix: There’s so many dads in this chat

 

Hyunjin: @Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie <3<3<3

 

Jisung: We need to decide the official dads

 

Father: What kind of treachery is this

 

Father: I thought I was dad

 

Felix: Dad we can explain

 

Father: It’s too late

 

Father: You come into this house

 

Father: You sit at my table

 

Father: Eat MY children

 

Father: On the day my dog is to be married

 

Jeongin: Dad please

 

Father: And you take my name from me

 

Father: Haven’t you taken enough

 

Father: My crops

 

Father: My land

 

Father: My house

 

Father: My wife

 

Father: And now you take my title from me? My name? The root of who I am?

 

Jisung: Oh my god

 

Felix: Dad you’re scaring me

 

Minho: Why does it matter, d a d?

 

Father: Because it is my name! Because I cannot have another in my life! Because I lie and sign myself to lies! Because I am not worth the dust on the feet of them that hang! How may I live without my name? I have given you my soul; leave me my name!

 

Jisung: ....

 

Felix: ....

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: ....

 

Jeongin: ....

 

Hyunjin: ....

 

Minho: ....

 

Jisung: Okay, I’ll be the one to say it

 

Jisung: What in the actual FUCK

 

Jeongin: LANGUAGE

 

Felix: Did you.. just quote The Crucible?

 

Jisung: Whats The Crucible?

 

Felix: Aww sweetie

 

Father: Sorry blacked out for a minute

 

Father: Also @Jisung you’re grounded

 

Jisung: But daaaaaad

 

Father: Enough

 

Minho: Shit dad snapped again

 

Father: You’re grounded too

 

Minho: Fuck

 

Jeongin: STOP FUCKING SWEARING

 

Jisung: YOU LITERALLY JUST SWORE

 

Father: He’s allowed to

 

Minho: What!!!! WHY?!?!?!

 

Father: Bc he’s the cutest

 

Jeongin: :D

 

Hyunjin: SKDN CU T E

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: :(

 

Hyunjin: Not as cute as you though Minnie

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: :)

 

Hyunjin: :)

 

Jisung: Gross

 

Hyunjin: Sungie it’s 2018

 

Hyunjin: You really gotta be more open minded

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: Stop living in the dark ages

 

Jisung: I :) fucking :) give :) up :)

 

Minho: K but why is no one talking about the blatant favouritism going on in here

 

Jeongin: Not my fault dad loves me the most

 

Father: It’s true

 

Minho: WHA YHDJ THEY FUNKDHD

 

Jisung: Minho, sweetie, you are the light of my life, the stars in my sky, the moon to my sun but what the fuck was that

 

Minho: Sskdjjdksjdjt

 

Hyunjin: I think he died

 

Jisung: T.T

 

Jeongin: It feels good at the top

 

Minho: I will destroy everything you hold dear

 

Jeongin: I hold Jisung dear

 

Minho: FUCK

 

Minho: You win the battle, but you will never win the war

 

Jeongin: Oh Minho. Oh you poor thing.

 

Jeongin: *dramatic pause*

 

Jeongin: I’ve already won

 

Creep: I left for five minutes

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: Ew he’s here

 

Creep: WTF I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie: You thought wrong, ugly

 

Creep: @Hyunjin control your man

 

Hyunjin: I can’t. He’s a free spirit. He does what he wants.

 

Creep: He’s an evil spirit

 

Creep set the nickname for Friendly Neighbourhood Cutie to Demon

 

Demon: My true form has been exposed

 

Jeongin: :0

 

Hyunjin: Oh my god heart attack

 

Demon: Changbin better watch yourself

 

Felix: That was so ominous wtf

 

Creep: At least tag me thot

 

Hyunjin: Seungmin??? Sweetie??? Are you okay???

 

Demon: Better now that you’re here ;)

 

Jisung: I think Hyunjin just melted.

 

Jisung: Like he’s not okay

 

Hyunjin: I FICKINT LOGE YOUD

 

Demon: Love you too :D

 

Minho: How did you even understand that

 

Demon: I’ve had plenty of practice talking to your illiterate ass

 

Jisung: Zing

 

Minho: How about you zing yourself up a new husband bc I’m leaving you

 

Jisung: Fine I didn’t want your cat looking ass anyway

 

Jeongin: Cat ????

 

Jisung: No one else noticed that Minho kinda looks like a cat?

 

Creep: No one pays attention to him enough

 

Minho: Suck my fucking left toe, you crusty egg looking bitch

 

Jisung: Minho what

 

Creep: Minho why

 

Felix: I have created an abomination

 

Father: You’re all dead to me

 

Father: Except you Jeongin you’re doing amazing sweetie

 

Jeongin: :3

 

Minho: Oh come on!!!!

 

Jeongin: >:)

 

Hyunjin: ANG E L

 

Minho: The Greatest Trick the Devil Ever Pulled Was Convincing the World He Didn’t Exist

 

Father: Minho calm yourself

 

Demon: Wait I thought I was the evil one

 

Creep: Demoted bitch

 

Demon: ;-;

 

Hyunjin: DONT CRY YOU CAN BE SATAN IF YOU WANT TO

 

Hyunjin set the nickname for Demon to Satan

 

Satan: <3

 

Hyunjin: <3

 

Creep: that’s a fucked up relationship you’ve got there

 

Felix: at least they have a relationship

 

Creep: ...

 

Minho: ...

 

Jisung: ...

 

Jeongin: Cold

 

Creep: lix what

 

Felix: [this user cannot be found]

 

Creep: Guess I’ll die

 

Felix: Back

 

Satan: Gross

 

Creep: HONESTLY JUST LET ME LIVE

 

Satan: No

 

Father: Kids

 

Jeongin: Everyone stfu dad has an announcement

 

Father: Your mother and I have been talking

 

Father: And we both have come to the agreement

 

Father: That for the betterment of the family

 

Father: It would really be best if

 

Father: You all shut the fuck up

 

Jisung: Woah

 

Jeongin: Dad literally what

 

Minho: I-

 

Felix: Felix.exe has stopped working

 

Creep: Do I have to reboot your android headass again

 

Minho: Is that a euphemism

 

Creep: SKDJDKSLKDKDJDJD

 

Felix: Djdjjffk

 

Satan: They’re both dead

 

Satan: Nice work

 

Minho: Thanks Satan

 

Jeongin: So who is our mother

 

Hyunjin: Chan I guess

 

Jisung: Aww Woojin mentioned his wife earlier guess they’re married

 

Satan: And we weren’t even invited

 

Felix: Probably for the best

 

Minho: Shit. He’s still alive.

 

Creep: Try harder binch

 

Jisung: BINCH

 

Creep: Yeah you heard

 

Creep set the nickname for Jisung to Binch

 

Binch: K but why

 

Creep: That’s the way the cokieddl

 

Minho: Did he just die

 

Satan: I hope so

 

Felix: He fell off the bed

 

Creep: FUCK YOU

 

Felix: Maybe later

 

Creep: WHSHTHJFJFJFJFJ

 

binch: FELIXH WHAY T

 

Minho: Okay now he’s dead

 

Jeongin: My innocence has been extinguished

 

Hyunjin: PROTCEVY TJE BABBY

 

Satan: Sweetie why

 

Hyunjin: HE S TOO PIRE

 

Hyunjin: *PURS

 

Hyunjin: *PURe

 

Binch: Took you long enough

 

Felix: I can’t remember what life was like before Hyunjin started typing

 

Hyunjin: I hate all of you except Jeongin and Minnie

 

Minho: K but the only pure Jeongin is is pure evil

 

Jeongin: Suck my ass, you ugly fuck

 

Hyunjin: BABY SNAPPED

 

Satan: Innie what

 

Minho: SHAJRJESIOSORITRI

 

Father: JEONGIN

 

Creep: WHAT

 

Felix: WHETE DID YOU LESRN SUCJ FILTH

 

00:49

 

Chan: Okay literally what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter yayyyyy
> 
> This is my first ever fic so sorry if it’s awful 
> 
> So I’m thinking about adding a plot somewhere into this? I know chat fics generally don’t have plots but fight me? Maybe some fluff in there? A dash of angst perhaps? No smut bc they’re all babies and that’s gross? Just dirty jokes
> 
> I wanted to edit this more so it looked better but this website was being rude
> 
> I love these boys so much it’s not even funny help me


	2. Chapter 2

Private message

 

 

18:34

 

 

Chan: so....

  
Woojin: What

  
Chan: I’m your wife, am I?

  
Woojin: What of it

  
Chan: nothing. Just that I wasn’t invited to my own wedding.

  
Chan: rude and disrespectful

  
Woojin: I want a divorce

  
Chan: OKAY IM KIDDING

  
Woojin: good <3

  
Chan: ;) love you

  
Woojin: I love you too

 

 

*****

 

  
Felix and the rest

 

  
18:37

 

  
Felix: why did Chan just scream

  
Chan: I didn’t hear anything

  
Creep: Chan I’m sitting beside you What was that

  
Father: explain yourself

  
Chan: you should know why, husband. This was your doing.

  
Hyunjin: WOOCHAN IS RELA

  
Hyunjin: *REAL

  
Father: Woochan ?

  
Felix: it’s the name we came up for you <3

  
Minho: gross

  
Felix removed Minho from the chat

  
Creep: suck on that bitch

  
Felix removed Creep from the chat

  
Satan: wow suddenly the roach infestation is gone

  
Felix: where did you even come from

  
Chan: who is Satan?

  
Felix added Changbin to the chat

  
Jisung: Aww Chan. Satan is another name for the devil.

  
Chan: don’t be an ass I mean who is it in the chat

  
Felix: we may never know for sure

  
Binch: who is the mysterious Satan and what does he want?

  
Changbin: for now, the case shall remain...

  
Felix: UNSOLVED

  
Jeongin: it’s Seungmin

  
Felix: :0

  
Binch: :0

  
Changbin: :0

  
Satan: :0

  
Chan: thank you, innie! This is why you’re our favourite. I don’t understand how these chats work.

  
Jeongin: :]

  
Felix set the nickname for Jeongin to Traitor

  
Changbin set the nickname for Chan to Old man

  
Old man: gonna ignore that...

  
Traitor set the nickname for Felix to Coward

  
Coward: ...just wow...

  
Traitor: ;D

  
Changbin: you’re lucky you’re so cute

  
Traitor: the depths of the power I hold know no limits

  
Old man: so proud :’)

  
Traitor: love you, mum

  
Coward: *sigh*

  
Binch: okay add Minho back he won’t stop spamming me with texts

  
Coward: ugh do I have to?

  
Binch: please :’(

  
Coward: fine

  
Coward added Minho to the chat

  
Minho: I hate you all

  
Father: don’t be disrespectful

  
Minho: sorry dad

  
Father: proud of you <3

  
Minho: REALL Y

  
Father: no

  
Changbin: ooooooooh shit

  
Minho left the chat

  
Satan: and with that he was gone. As he left the chat, he left this mortal coil, and with it, his companions. We never did see him again after that.

  
Traitor: deep

  
Satan: although he is gone, we never truly forgot him. We never really moved on. We carry him with us, wherever we go. Every now and then, we gaze up at the night sky and reflect on the time we spent with him.

  
Changbin: Minnie this is intense

  
Satan: sometimes I still hear his voice. His laughter, it echoes through the hallways, calling back to a moment trapped in time. A time filled with joy, with light, with unrelenting hope for the future.

  
Satan: I see traces of him everywhere. A beam of sunlight peeking through the curtains. A gentle breeze that runs through your hair. A warm fire on a cold winters night.

  
Binch: beautiful

  
Satan: wherever he is now, I hope he knows

  
Satan: that he is none of those things and we never really liked him anyway. See you in hell, bitch.

  
Coward: WJAJRJRHRB

  
Changbin: I JUST CHOKEF

  
Old man: Oh my god

  
Binch: I- have no words

  
Hyunjin: *wipes away tears* beautiful

  
Traitor: why tf are y’all like this

  
Coward: MINHO WAS JSUT CREMATED

  
Changbin: I CSNT BREATHE IM LAUGJING SO HARD

  
Father: I put my phone down for five minutes.

  
Coward added Minho to the chat

  
Minho: every time I think I’m out, he pulls me back in

  
Minho: what did I miss

  
Coward: rip

  
Changbin: don’t scroll up

  
Minho: oh god

  
Minho: WHAT WHY

  
Minho: SEUNGMIN HOW LONG DID THAT TAKE TO WRITE?!

  
Satan: not long...

  
Minho: you’re genuinely scary, you know that?

  
Binch: my husband was just murdered

  
Changbin: sorry for your loss

  
Traitor set the nickname for Binch name to Widow

  
Minho: IM RIGHT HERE

  
Widow: sometimes I can still hear his voice

  
Minho: STOP THIS NOW

  
Old man: I regret forming this group

  
Coward: MOTHER NO

  
Satan: Minho better watch out or you might be eliminated again

  
Minho: okay that’s it I’m coming in there

  
Satan: I would love to see your ghost ass try

  
Traitor set the nickname for Minho to Ghost ass

  
Changbin: this can only be bad

  
Old man: why do I hear yelling

  
Ghost ass: HYUNJIN JUST HISSED AT ME

  
Widow: LMAO WHAT

  
Ghost ass: like a god damn cat

  
Hyunjin: watch out bitch

  
Traitor: oh shit Jinnie snapped

  
Ghost ass: I was gonna attack Seungmin for being rude and Hyunjin emerged from the shadows and stood in front of him and HISSED

  
Ghost ass: naturally I got the fuck out of there

  
Ghost ass: that’s one fucked up relationship you’ve got there, assholes

  
Hyunjin: don’t touch my mans and there won’t be an issue

  
Satan: <3

  
Hyunjin: <3

  
Traitor: nasty

  
Satan: don’t think I won’t eat you maknae

  
Traitor: k sorry

  
Widow: the mighty Jeongin has been defeated

  
Traitor: I know he’s telling the truth bc he’s tried before

  
Old man: @Father we need to put our kids up for adoption

  
Father: agreed

  
Coward: mum please

  
Old man: you can stay

  
Coward: then go ahead and get rid of them

  
Coward set the nickname for Old man to Mother

  
Changbin: damn just like that

  
Coward: yep <3

  
Widow: so am I free to remarry or...

  
Ghost ass: wow you moved on quick

  
Widow: not my fault Minnie murdered you

  
Widow: I gotta get on with my life

  
Ghost ass: are you victim blaming right now? I didn’t ask to be murdered and here you are,,, attacking me

  
Widow: I mean... are you gonna hurry up and get reincarnated or???

  
Ghost ass: I’ll think about it

  
Widow: until then, I’ll be accepting husband applications

  
Ghost ass: Whatever I don’t need you.

  
Widow: Fine. I wouldn’t want you as my husband anyway.

  
Hyunjin: why is no one else talking?

  
Coward: I didn’t wanna interrupt their moment

  
Changbin: can’t believe we just witnessed the breakup of Minsung

  
Widow: bitch we weren’t even together

  
Coward: ooooh Minho are you gonna take that?

  
Changbin: maybe he actually died

  
Satan: then my plan worked

  
Coward: oh my god what did you do to Minho

  
Satan: the trap I set

  
Hyunjin: I thought we talked about this, Minnie. Traps are for mice, not friends.

  
Satan: don’t ruin my fun

  
Mother: you should all be practising, hellspawn.

  
Hyunjin: how do you know we aren’t?

  
Mother: you’re literally in the next room. I can hear all the screaming.

  
Hyunjin: you make a good point

  
Mother: now come here. We have a v-live to do

  
Coward: sorry mum

  
Hyunjin: sorry mum :(

  
Traitor: I’ve never been sorry in my life I hate you all

 

 

  
******

 

 

  
Laying on his back, Minho stared at the words on his screen. It shouldn’t bother him this much. It shouldn’t bother him at all.

  
“we weren’t even together.”

  
It was true, so why did he have this pain in his heart? The words on the screen blurred as tears welled in his eyes. It was just a joke, and he knew that.

  
He clicked the power button, locking the phone and tossing it on the bed beside him. He could hear the buzzes, but he ignored them.

  
He wanted to blame Felix. He’d created the chat after all. But Minho recognised that this had been going on long before that group chat ever existed. Sure, he and Sungie joked around on camera when it came to skinship because the fans ate it up, but it meant so much to Minho to even be close to him, yet it was so agonising at the same time because it was all just for show. Jisung was his best friend though, and as close as they were, Minho couldn’t risk ruining that.

  
It wasn’t the jokes in the chat that bothered him. It was that they were a constant reminder of what could never be.

  
Tears ran down the sides of his face, and he could feel the sobs he tried to suppress building in his chest. The strain of dealing with this for such a long time had been building and building and he just wanted it to stop.

 

He had to solve this problem but he felt so completely alone and lost. He had been suffering in silence for months now and he’d reached his breaking point. What was he supposed to do?

 

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He sat up just as the door open, hastily wiping his eyes. Felix poked his head around the door.

 

“Hyung, we’re about to- are you crying?” Felix grin turned to a stare of concern. Minho grabbed his phone, putting it in his pocket and standing up.

 

“No, it’s nothing,” Minho tried to speak casually, a fake smile plastered on his face. “What were you about to say?”

 

Felix didn’t look convinced, narrowing his eyes at Minho, but he didn’t pursue the topic further. “Uh, well we’re going to do a v-live now.”

 

”Okay,” Minho replied, with a smile that Felix thought didn’t quite reach his eyes, following the younger boy out and hoping to leave his sadness in the room behind him. His mood shouldn’t hurt the other members, no matter how much it hurt him.

 

What he felt didn’t matter so long as they were happy. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if this even works as a genre but we’re gonna go for it and see what happens. 
> 
> Crack chat fic + angst = a mess probably
> 
> I promise it won’t be this depressing all the time.
> 
> Basically, this is set in our universe, so they’re still Idols and in Stray Kids except there’s no dating ban bc why and also statistically there probably shouldn’t be this many lgbt characters but let’s just ignore that. 
> 
> The ships will be sailing shortly, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the latest addition to this mediocrity...
> 
> • Felix has some worries that the kids help him settle
> 
> • Minho has yet to pull his head out of his ass and talk to Jisung
> 
> • Jeongin welcomes death (but that’s pretty normal)

 

Felix and the rest

  
21:37

 

Coward: ik this is a joke chat where we roast each other but I’m really nervous about the comeback.

  
Coward: like I don’t wanna disappoint any fans or mess up and I’m freaking out about it

  
Mother: I’m coming

  
Coward: what what does that even mean

  
Coward: Channie, I’m being serious

  
Changbin: oh god Chan just leapt from his bed and fell on the floor what did you do

  
Father: now you’ve done it

  
Coward: that’s so ominous

  
Father: run if you can

  
Coward: WHAT IS THAT NOISE

  
Coward: SKKSJDJDJD WHAT THE FUCK

  
Traitor: LANGUAGE

  
Coward: CHAN JUST APPEARED AROUNF THE CORNER AND GRINNED AT ME

  
Coward: now he’s gone I’m so scared

  
Coward: wait

  
Hyunjin: I’ve been lurking is Felix dead?

  
Father: worse

  
Changbin: mum would never

  
Coward: sovjexkvkdkthe old Felix can’t come to the phone right now.

  
Coward: why?

  
Changbin: dont say because she’s dead that meme has been dead for a long time

  
Coward: fuck you then I’m tryiNGJJDHHCC

  
Ghost ass: he just had two strokes in one go rip

  
Coward: Apologies for the stale memes. Chan stole my phone but I stole it right back

  
Mother: you stole my heart too ;)

  
Ghost ass: disgusting

  
Satan: coming from the most disgusting one here

  
Ghost ass: WHO THE FUCK SUMMONED YOU SUNUNG

  
Widow: is that... is that supposed to say Seungmin?

  
Ghost ass: I fucking give up

  
Coward: Someone help Chan won’t stop hugging me and telling me how amazing and talented I am

  
Satan: how terrible

  
Mother: don’t text when I’m right next to you

  
Coward: YOU JUST DID

  
Mother: don’t talk back

  
Coward: I’m calling JYP to ask him to eliminate me again

  
Mother: okay I’m sorry

  
Coward: yeah that’s what I thought

  
Mother: don’t be mean :(

  
Coward: okay sorry mate :)

  
Mother: :D

  
Hyunjin: you don’t need to worry about the comeback, Felix. You’re amazing <3

  
Father: you’ve improved so much since we debuted

  
Mother: your father is right. You look so much more at home on stage now.

  
Changbin: not to mention everyone loves you

  
Coward: everyone? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
Changbin: ...

  
Changbin: yes

  
Mother: oh my god he just screamed out loud right in my ear. goodbye hearing it was nice having you.

  
Coward: you’re a rat

  
Mother: you love me though

  
Ghost ass: not as much as he loves Changbin apparently

  
Changbin: shut up and deal with your own relationship issues

  
Ghost ass: Shut up

  
Changbin: make me bitch

  
Ghost ass: stop it

  
Changbin: nope

  
Ghost ass: please stop it

  
Changbin: oh so you can tease people but I can’t?

  
Ghost ass: I’m sorry, okay? So just fucking stop it now I’m sick of it.

  
Ghost ass: please

  
Mother: be nice to each other, kids

  
Hyunjin: let’s chill out now guys

  
Traitor: DON’T FIGHT DON’T FIGHT

  
Coward: you’re pretty small anyway @Changbin. Minho could literally snap you if he wanted to.

  
Changbin: SO glad I have such :) a suPPORTIVE :) SPOUSE

  
Coward: ain’t nothing but the truth, honey ;)

 

 

Private chat:

  
21:48

 

Hyunjin: hey, are you okay?

  
Minho: what? I’m literally right across from you? Why are you texting me?

  
Minho: don’t look at me like that

  
Hyunjin: I wanted to be safe. I didn’t know if you were okay with me talking about this out loud with Seungmin and Jeongin in the room too.

  
Minho: I’m really fine

 

Minho: Also you’re literally lying on Seungmin. How do you know he can’t see what you’re typing

  
Hyunjin: he isn’t a nosey bitch like all the other hoes around here

  
Hyunjin: But in all seriousness, are you sure? You just seem.... idk angry rn?

  
Minho: Jinnie I love you and I appreciate it but I’m really okay

  
Hyunjin: Okay, well if you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay, but maybe go to Chan at least? He’ll be able to help you

  
Minho: I don’t even know how you noticed

  
Hyunjin: well I thought you’d been a little off recently, but it was actually Jisung

  
Minho: what???

  
Minho: what did he say?

  
Minho: he isn’t mad is he

  
Hyunjin: no no no relax

  
Hyunjin: I know you guys are close. He was just worried about you. A few nights ago, he was lying awake and I asked him what was wrong and he said you’d been distant for a while now and he wasn’t sure if he’d done something to make you angry at him. He said you completely ignored him at practice today too.

  
Minho: oh god

  
Minho: I’m such a fucking dick oh my god

  
Minho: thank you for telling me

  
Minho: oh and thank you for not talking about it out loud

  
Hyunjin: no problem. Hope you sort it <3<3<3

 

 

Felix and the rest

  
21:48

 

Traitor: Changbin is right though. @Coward you could probably do nothing but scream and lie down face first on the stage for an entire song and people would love it

  
Coward: so could you though. You could full on stab a guy and everyone would think it was cute

  
Traitor: who’s to say I haven’t?

  
Coward: oh god

  
Traitor: watch yourself when you go to sleep tonight

  
Changbin: you’ve been spending too much time with Seungmin.

  
Satan: you called?

  
Changbin: HIW DO YOU DO THAT

  
Satan: I was summoned

  
Changbin: you scare me deeply

  
Traitor: I’m jk Felix I would never murder you

  
Coward: Aww thanks I appreciate it xxx

  
Coward: Changbin however????

  
Changbin: why do I even get out of bed in the morning

  
Changbin: if only to be taunted in such a cruel way

  
Satan: what a sad story :’(

  
Changbin has left the chat

  
Satan: :)

  
Traitor: :)

  
Coward: (;•͈́༚•͈̀)

 

  
Private chat

  
22:04

 

Chan: hey would you mind coming with me to the company tomorrow?

  
Chan: I know it’s our free day and everything so I understand if you have plans already

  
Woojin: uh sure?

  
Woojin: you usually ask Changbin or Jisung for stuff like this though. Not sure how I’m gonna be helpful

  
Chan: no it’s nothing to do with the new album or anything.

  
Chan: I just have something I want to show you that I’ve been working on and I don’t want to do it with the other kids around

  
Woojin: yeah of course

  
Chan: thank you!!!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner but I’ve actually been busy recently and normally I have no social life at all so idk what that’s about.
> 
> I feel like there’s not enough fics set in our universe so here I am. I’ll try and update more often since I have more free time now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan leave their kids alone by themselves, which spells disaster for everyone.
> 
> Everyone isn’t worried about Jisung, who just wants Minho to talk to him again. 
> 
> Changbin’s plot to overthrow the maknae king FAILS
> 
> Chan and Minho have a father/son talk
> 
> Yeah, that’s basically it. K bye.

Felix and the rest

 

00:00

  
Hyunjin: https://youtu.be/OVcENUGgspI

 

Traitor: WHAT IS THAT

  
Traitor: HELLO?

 

01:36

  
Coward named the group LETS MCFREAKIN LOSE IT

  
Mother: go to sleep

  
08:36

  
Traitor: I’m so concerned

  
09:45

  
Traitor set the nickname for Changbin to Knifeface

  
Knifeface: okay but why

  
Traitor: the dark lord told me to

  
Knifeface: I just give up

  
Mother set the nickname for Traitor to Cutest

  
Cutest: ;D

  
Knifeface: why has god forsaken me?

 

*****

 

Private chat

  
10:45

  
Seungmin: are you okay?

  
Jisung: What do you mean?

  
Seungmin: after yesterday I mean. That whole thing with you being really upset after practice?

  
Seungmin: I’ll still deal with him if you want

  
Seungmin: they’d never find the body

  
Jisung: you genuinely scare me sometimes

  
Jisung: and yeah, I’m fine. I’m just worried about talking to him.

  
Seungmin: just let me know if you want me to carry out the hit.

  
Jisung: I will you dork

  
Seungmin: <3

 

 

Jisung put his phone back into his pocket, glad he’d decided to go out for a walk with Felix. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the wind blow through his hair. This was just what he needed. Time away from the dorms to clear his head. Time away from thinking about Minho. Except that he couldn’t stop.

  
The sun was out, but it was really cold, so he and Felix had made sure to wear their warmest clothes so it didn’t bother them much. It was beginning to roll into winter now so they had to be careful not to get sick.

  
“Everything okay?”

  
Jisung looked over at Felix, who was squinting at him because of the sun.

  
“Yeah, sorry,” Jisung replied. Felix smiled. “You’re not the first person to ask me that today.”

  
“It’s just you looked kinda sad yesterday,” Felix observed. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

  
Jisung exhaled, his hot breath mixing with the cold air, creating a cloud in front of him. “I don’t think it’s a big deal. Or at least, I hope it isn’t. I just-“

  
He stopped walking abruptly.

  
“Sungie?” Felix stopped too, looking back at him.

  
“Have you noticed if there’s something wrong with Minho?”

  
Jisung only asked because he needed to get it out of his system. Then he could truly stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.

  
“Now that you mention it, he’s seemed a little moody. Well, moodier than normal. Was that why you were upset?” Felix looped his arm through Jisung’s as they continued walking.

  
Jisung shrugged. “Yeah, he was just ignoring me during training yesterday so I was just a little hurt, that’s all.”

“I’m sure he’ll sort it out soon. Maybe he’s just tired. Who could possibly hate you, Sungie?” Felix said with a warm smile, pulling him along.

Jisung sighed and just prayed he was right.

 

******

 

Private chat

 

19:49

  
Minho: can I talk to you about something?

  
Chan: sure. I’m just finishing up here. Woojin and I will be back soon.

  
Minho: Gross

  
Minho: Okay but I’m just not sure if I can talk about it face to face

  
Chan: Alright, why? What’s wrong?

  
Minho: I just feel uncomfortable talking about it

  
Chan: um. Okay?

  
Minho: I don’t want to talk about it but it’s too much to deal with by myself and I trust you the most

  
Chan: Aww cute

  
Minho: Whatever. It’s just something that’s really bothering me and I don’t know what to do.

  
Chan: okay? I think I might know what this is about

  
Minho: what

  
Minho: no there’s no way you know

  
Chan: keep going

  
Chan: are you still there?

  
Chan: Minho?

  
Minho: Sorry, it’s so much easier to just type things out. Please don’t judge me.

  
Chan: I would never do that.

  
Minho: Okay

  
Minho: Basically, I kinda developed a crush on someone just after we debuted and I know it sounds stupid

  
Minho: please don’t laugh

  
Chan: I’m not laughing

  
Minho: I thought I was just being dumb and that it would go away

  
Minho: it hasn’t and it’s so much worse now

  
Chan: Minho that’s seven months

  
Minho: I know and it’s so bad now

Chan: why didn’t you say anything before?

  
Minho: I thought I could ignore it and it would go away

  
Chan: do you want it to go away?

  
Minho: I love that I love this person, but I can’t act on it and it hurts

  
Chan: so it’s not just a crush then

  
Minho: ???

  
Chan: you said you love him

  
Minho: shit

  
Minho: wait

  
Chan: what??

  
Minho: I never said it was a guy

  
Chan: Minho

  
Chan: we are an all boy group

  
Minho: oh shit you’re right

  
Chan: just talk to him about it, okay?

  
Minho: WHA T

  
Chan: I know it’s hard, but if it’s who I think it is, he’ll feel the same way

  
Chan: it’s good to talk

  
Minho: okay.

  
Minho: I know you’re right. It’s just about finding the right time.

  
Minho: thank you hyung

  
Chan: no problem

 

20:36

  
Minho: Just out of interest, who did you think it was

  
Chan: Sungie

  
Chan: I’m assuming by your lack of response that I’m right

  
Minho: shut up

  
Chan: just whatever you do, don’t mess around with him, okay? I don’t want him getting hurt

  
Minho: you think I would ever do that

  
Chan: no, not even a little bit. It’s just The Dad Talk.

  
Minho: you’re genuinely the worst

  
Chan: oh and he’s underage too so don’t even try it

  
Minho: DAD WHANRNDN

  
Minho: THATS FUCKING GROSS WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU STOP

  
Chan: don’t make me repeat myself, young man. I want no funny business.

  
Minho: I can never make eye contact with you ever again

  
Minho: thank you though, hyung. Seriously.

  
Chan: anytime

 

*****

 

LETS MCFREAKIN LOSE IT

 

20:03

  
Cutest: @Mother @Father PLEASE COME BACK QUICK

  
Father: oh god who died

  
Cutest: ITS WORSE

  
Knifeface: don’t you do it

  
Knifeface: snitches get stitches

  
Satan: what are you? five years old?

  
Father: Jeongin

  
Cutest: CHANGBIN SAID HE WAS GOING TO MAKE DINNER BUT ALL HE MADE WAS BEANS

  
Cutest: EVERYONE ELSE GOT NICE FOOD AND HERE I AM,,,, SUFFERING

  
Cutest: THERES BEANS EVERYWHERE

  
Father: Changbin just... just why?

  
Knifeface: it’s what he deserves

  
Father: well I hope you’re all happy

  
Father: Chan just took off down the street screaming about how his baby is starving

  
Mother: IM COMING JEONGIN DONT WORRY

  
Mother: also Changbin?

  
Knifeface: *sigh* what

  
Mother: you’re out of the group

  
Satan: YAY

  
Cutest: WE ARE SAVED

  
Knifeface: I hope death comes for me quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Minho is finally getting his act together, and Woochan did god only knows what while they were alone together. 
> 
> Jeongin continues to suffer.
> 
> What exactly happened with Woojin and Chan?  
> Will Minho finally talk to Jisung?  
> Will I ever learn how to write?
> 
> Chan: sTaY tUNeD aNd fINd oUT nExT tImE


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder of the usernames in case anyone is confused:
> 
> Father = Woojin  
> Mother = Chan  
> Coward = Felix  
> Satan = Seungmin  
> Cutest = Jeongin (because he is)  
> Knifeface = Changbin (because they love to bully him for having a pointy chin
> 
> Jisung isn't really in this chat in this chapter and Hyunjin doesn't have a nickname because he is a pure soul who doesn't deserve this. This is set in the same day as the previous chapter.

LETS MCFREAKIN LOSE IT

   

21:21

  

Mother: just btw

 

Mother:every single one of you is grounded

 

Mother: there’s so many beans

  

Satan: I told him not to do it

 

Mother: for some reason I believe you even though I know you’re secretly evil

  

Satan: I have that effect on people

  

Hyunjin: honestly Seungmin and I had a very calm day together yesterday. No beans were involved.

 

Cutest: Changbin has a bean kink but you didn’t hear that from me

 

Cutest: he tried to drag me into his sinful ways but I STAYED STRONG

  

Cutest: I withstood the torture

  

Coward: so brave :’)

 

Mother: I’m proud of you

 

Knifeface: what kind of tomfoolery is this???

 

Knifeface: sleep tight, dear maknae, because I will fill your dreams with beans

 

Cutest: thanks for not letting me starve mum

 

Mother set the nickname for Cutest to Angel

 

Mother: your father and I love and cherish more than you could ever know

 

Knifeface: I didn’t even want your love anyway

 

Knifeface: I have Felix I don’t need you

 

Coward set the nickname for Knifeface to Bean boy

  

Bean boy: I hope I die in my sleep :):):)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be three times as long but for some reason this website won’t let me upload it. So I’ll be posting three mini chapters I guess? 
> 
> Is anyone else having this issue? It’s really disrupting the flow of my story ffs


	6. Chapter 6 (Technically Chapter 5 part 2)

 

LETS MCFREAKIN LOSE IT

 

22:04

 

Mother: is this what death feels like??

 

Mother: am I within his grip???

 

Mother: is this the end???

 

Hyunjin: oh god what happened now

 

Father: he managed to get into the shower fully clothed somehow

 

Bean boy: Chan for the love of god

 

Mother: I’m so tired

 

Mother: I may as well let death take my worthless soul into the nether realm. I am useless.

 

Angel: DON’T SAY THAT

 

Angel: YOU’RE NOTHING BUT AN ANGEL

 

Mother: I might become one soon once death takes me

 

Coward: bold of you to assume you’re getting into heaven

 

Mother: wow. I expected this from the others, but you Felix? I trusted you

 

Mother: woah wait, can you see that?

 

Coward: what?

 

Mother: I mean the knife you just stabbed into my back

 

Mother: bc I sure can feel it

 

Mother: and it feels like betrayal

 

Coward: sorry bout that

 

Coward: hang on a second

 

Coward: I just realised something

 

Coward: hey @Father ????

 

Father: hmm?

 

Coward: quick question for you

 

Father: go ahead

 

Coward: how did you know what Chan was doing in the shower?

 

Father has left the chat

 

Bean boy: HAHAHAHA FELIX NICE ONE

 

Angel: I used to be innocent once

 

Coward: times have changed baby boy. You’re older and wiser now.

 

Ghost ass: he’s more corrupt now at least

Hyunjin: wait add him back this is getting good

 

Satan: Felix add him back

 

Mother has left the chat

 

Coward: SKSKSKSKKSKSKSKS

 

Hyunjin: THIS IS SO FUNNY

 

Ghost ass: oh my god I think I can hear them arguing

 

Coward: k gimme two seconds

 

Coward has added Woojin to the chat

 

Coward has added Chan to the chat

 

Chan: we can explain

 

Bean boy: go on then

 

Angel: this better be good

 

Chan: we were trying to conserve water???

 

Chan: save the turtles dudes

 

Ghost ass: you’re so full of shit

 

Woojin: Okay we’ll be honest with you then

 

Chan: Woojinnie don’t

 

Woojin: no Chan. It’s about time. We’ve kept this from them for too long.

 

Chan: yeah I guess you’re right

 

Hyunjin: I’m on the edge of my seat

 

Coward: everyone shut the fuck up Woochan have an announcement

 

Woojin: I’ll say it

 

Woojin: Okay everyone, the truth is

 

Woojin: wow I didn’t realise this would be so hard

 

Hyunjin: it’s okay. We aren’t gonna judge you <3

 

Woojin: thanks <3

 

Woojin: it’s kind of hard to talk about

 

Woojin: But the truth is

 

Woojin: ...

 

Woojin: Chan can’t swim

 

Coward: WHASTRDNDN

 

Woojin: He needed a lifeguard

 

Bean boy: OH MY GOD

 

Ghost ass: oh my god Chan just screamed

 

Angel: HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

Hyunjin: I CANT BREATHE IT HURTS

 

Satan: poor Chan: Twenty one years old and he can’t even swim. :(

 

Chan: I HATE YOU ALL

 

Woojin: it’s quite embarrassing for him so promise you won’t laugh

 

Chan: ITS NOT TRUE

 

Coward: Chan, we’re here for you :)

 

Hyunjin: I thought Chan was smart. Why would he need a lifeguard?

 

Woojin: that’s where you’re wrong. He has about three brain cells left.

 

Chan: DJOEKDKFJFKF

 

Ghost ass: DRAG HIM THROUGH THE MUD

 

Woojin: he’s at risk of drowning in a glass of water

 

Chan has left the chat

 

Bean boy: wow you really just threw him under the bus

 

Coward: perhaps it’s kinder to just put him out of his misery

 

Ghost ass: too dumb to be alive

 

Satan: I’m shocked he even made it this far in life

 

Hyunjin: those three brain cells work really hard

 

Angel: STOP BEING MEAN

 

Angel: HE MIGHT BE DUMB, BUT HE STILL HAS MORE BRAIN CELLS THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED

 

Coward: wow

 

Hyunjin: damn that hurts

 

Bean boy: maknae getting brave

 

Ghost ass: there might be a Woochan break up I can hear Chan yelling lmao

 

Angel: I hate when my parents fight :(

 

*****

 

Private chat:

 

22:21

 

Minho: hey

 

Minho: you weren’t on the chat so idk if you’re even gonna see this

 

Minho: look I understand if you’re pissed at me. I’ve been a total asshole.

 

Minho: Can we talk tomorrow?

 

Minho: I’ll explain everything to you, I promise

 

Minho: just please give me a chance to explain

 

Minho: [this message has been unsent]

 

23:04

 

Jisung: Sorry my phone died

 

Jisung: of course we can talk

 

Jisung: I was hoping you would ask

 

 

Jisung eventually fell asleep, his last thought before he drifted off was what that text Minho deleted could have possibly said.

 

Minho lay awake all night and didn’t get a second of sleep, the realisation that he’d almost told Jisung he loved him through a text lingering in his mind.

 

Tomorrow would be better, wouldn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you telling me. That I tried constantly to post this chapter for three days. And the reason it wouldn’t work. Was because I used. ONE. EMOJI?!
> 
> ARE YOU KIDDING ME. :):):):)
> 
> Anyway, yayyyyy Minsung will resolve their problems soon (or will they?) and Woochan are a whole mess
> 
> Changlix and Seungjin will get their time to shine soon, I just didn’t want to force too many ships at once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again:
> 
> Bean boy = Changbin  
> Coward = Felix  
> Angel = Jeongin  
> Satan = Seungmin
> 
> And everyone else should be clear. :)

LETS MCFREAKING LOSE IT

 

22:36

 

Coward: Chan just burst into our room and told us that Woojin is out of the group and to hand him over

 

Coward: the best part is, Chan was drenched in water so Woojin wasn’t lying about him accidentally getting into the shower with his clothes on

 

Hyunjin: yeah we all heard Chan scream. Pretty sure the entire company did actually.

 

Woojin: ;);););)

 

Woojin: try and find me Channie

 

Woojin set the nickname for Chan to Babygirl

 

Babygirl: NO STOPSOKDFKFM

 

Angel: oh god please spare me

 

Babygirl: HE WONT STOP MAKING FUN OF ME I HATE HIM

 

Bean boy: speaking of failing relationships...

 

Bean boy set the username for Coward to Twink

 

Twink: HEY

 

Twink: don’t be fucking RUDE

 

Bean boy: payback for my nickname ugly 

 

Hyunjin: Changlix is over

 

Twink: Hyunjinnie? :(

 

Hyunjin: yep?

 

Twink: can I join you and Seungmin? Changbin is being mean and I don’t like him anymore

 

Hyunjin: Of course 

 

Satan: no 

 

Twink: well it was worth a shot.

 

Hyunjin: Sorry :(

 

Satan: I’m not

 

Angel: GO TO SLEEP

 

Hyunjin: Chan, no offence, but this is what happens when you expose your kinks to the internet

 

Babygirl: I DIDNT ITS JUST TUMBLR LEAVE ME ALONE

 

Babygirl: PEOPLE WONT STOP MAKING JOKES ITS ALL OVER TWITTER

 

Coward: Channie, you just gotta embrace it. It’s who you are. If you like being called Babygirl, then that’s okay.

 

Hyunjin: Yeah, we can ask JYP if we can change your stage name

 

Babygirl: JUST LET ME DIE IN PEACE

 

Woojin: Okay kids say goodbye to mum

 

Babygirl: have fun sleeping on the couch

 

Woojin: we literally sleep in different rooms try again

 

Babygirl: fine I didn’t want you to sleep with me anyway

 

Woojin: that’s not what you were saying last night, babygirl 

 

Angel: MY EYES MY INNOCENT EYES

 

Babygirl: you monster 

 

Coward: and with that burned into my retinas, I’m going to sleep. Happy nightmares, everyone!

 

Hyunjin: that’s a good idea. I don’t wish to look upon this sinful conversation anymore

 

*****

 

07:36

 

Bean boy: god has abandoned us 

 

Angel: calm down

 

Bean boy: nothing means anything and then you die

 

Hyunjin: what happened 

 

Bean boy: life is empty 

 

Twink: he spilled his cereal

 

Bean boy: it was so beautiful and now it’s gone 

 

Bean boy: just like my wife

 

Twink: I’m literally right next to you

 

Bean boy: oh shit

 

Angel: none of you are married please stop it’s annoying 

 

Bean boy: just because you’re the ninth wheel

 

Angel: I’m just trying to live

 

Angel: I am but a farmer

 

Angel: trying to harvest my crops for the winter to feed my family

 

Angel: doing my best

 

Angel: slaving away

 

Angel: and here you are

 

Angel: attacking me

 

Angel: all I ever wanted was your love but you shut me out 

 

Bean boy: really?

 

Angel: no I hate you I wish I was eliminated so I wouldnt have to look at your pointy ass face

 

Beanboy: I-

 

Twink: you did it. You finally killed him.

 

Babygirl: I’m proud of you Jeongin

 

Bean boy: OH COME ON

 

Woojin: we raised you well

 

Angel: thanks, dad

 

Bean boy: hey how come they can do the marriage thing but I can’t 

 

Angel: because I actually like them

 

Babygirl: the divorce has been filed so don’t get excited

 

Woojin: I told you I was sorry

 

Babygirl: YOU GAVE ME THIS NICKNAME AND IDK HOW TO CHANGE IT

 

Bean boy: nobody tell him

 

Babygirl: and with that, we were down to seven members

 

Bean boy: worth it

 

Babygirl: let’s see if you still think that when you’re sleeping on the streets

 

Bean boy: I was raised on the streets, kid. I run these streets. This is my terrain. Step carefully bc I’ll take you down

 

Satan: you sleep with a cuddly toy. no one is scared of you.

 

Bean boy: don’t shame me like this, on this day the day of the lord

 

Babygirl: close your damn mouth bean bitch

 

Bean boy has left the chat

 

Angel: GO MUM

 

Satan: thank god he’s gone

 

Babygirl: everyone but W**jin and Ch***bin, get ready to leave for training

 

Woojin: did you just censor our names?

 

Babygirl: does someone hear something? I sure don’t.

 

Woojin: *sigh*

 

*****

Minho was staring so hard at the bedroom door he was surprised that he hadn’t burned holes into it. 

He knew Jisung was in there. He knew he was alone too, because he could hear everyone else yelling in the room down the hall. Something about Chan being kinky and Changbin spilling milk everywhere. This was the perfect time to talk to Jisung but Minho just couldn’t get his feet to move. They had a whole day of practice coming up today, so he wanted to get this over with now so it wouldn’t weigh on them any longer and continue to distract them. 

He took a deep breath. 

“Just get it over with,” Minho repeated to himself, raising his hand to grasp the doorknob and forcing himself to turn it, then pushing the door open and peering around it.

Jisung was sitting on his bed, scribbling things in a notebook, presumably lyrics and song ideas. The younger boy looked up at the disturbance and his expression immediately turned to one of fear and worry.

“Can I come in?” Minho asked. Jisung nodded silently, setting aside what he was doing. 

Minho walked in, shutting the door behind him, and sat down next to Jisung, a considerably large gap between them. 

Minho had never truly understood the idea of “deafening silence” until that moment. He felt like he was suffocating.

“I’m sorry,” were the first words out of his mouth. He looked over. Jisung didn’t meet his eyes. 

Minho sighed, looking at how obviously upset Jisung was.

“I just don’t understand. Did I do something?” Jisung asked in a tiny voice. Minho’s heart shattered then and there. Jisung’s usually sunny energy was completely absent. He had his hands clasped together anxiously, looking downwards with his long hair obscuring his face. It was at that moment Minho realised the exact results of his actions. He’d been blissfully unaware. From his point of view, everything was fine. Jisung didn’t really let on when he was upset though. Even the fans knew that. During the survival show, when Minho and Felix had both been eliminated, Jisung didn’t really cry on camera. He was full of smiles and comforting words even though on the inside he was devastated. He cried with them later on, but even then, he still managed to comfort them. Minho must have really fucked up big time if the younger boy was in this state.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. This is my fault.” He wanted to hug Jisung and tell him everything was okay, but he didn’t want to touch him right now. It was like if Minho laid a single a finger on him, he’d just shatter. “I thought I was helping you by distancing myself.”

Jisung looked up at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. The edges of his eyes glistened with tears. “What? What do you mean?”

Minho broke the eye contact. 

“What’s going on, hyung?” Jisung asked, reaching out a hand to touch Minho’s shoulder but then he thought better of it, retracting the hand.

“There’s- uh, there’s something I haven’t told you, Jisungie,” Minho gripped the bedsheets tightly in his fists. He had to force the words out. “It’s something I should’ve told you a long time ago and instead of doing that, I kept it to myself and it ended up hurting you.”

“What is it?” Minho looked at Jisung’s face and still, in his distressed state, found the sight positively breathtaking. Jisung’s eyes were so round and innocent and seemed to glisten with light and curiosity and it constantly derailed Minho’s tough, deadpan persona he used on camera and in front of the other members. Minho genuinely loved it about him. He loved the way Jisung leaned in towards him like he was being pulled by a magnet. He loved how close the younger boy’s fingers were to his on the bed. He loved how this boy was really one of the only people in the world who could see him for who he truly was, as cheesy as that sounded.

“Hyung?” Minho realised then that he’d been staring. He cleared his throat anxiously.

“Sorry. Okay, I need to tell you- damn it, why is this so hard?” He took another a deep breath, his body shaking. “I love you, Jisungie. In a way I probably shouldn’t.”

He looked at Jisung for his reaction. 

“You- really?” Jisung looked surprised. He hadn’t been expecting that. “You were ignoring me because of that?”

“I know. It’s stupid and I’m so sorry. I was really scared of ruining our friendship and I tried to keep my distance so I could get over this,” Minho sighed, starting at his shoes. “It obviously didn’t work.”

“So you... love me,” Jisung liked how that sounded. It sounded right. He smiled. “Like the way parents love each other? Or like Chan and Woojin or Hyunjin and Seungmin?”

Minho’s head snapped up. “wait what?” He stared at Jisung like he was crazy. “Chan and Wooji- what?”

“Romantic love. Is that what it is?” Jisung clarified. Minho gaped at him.

“I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to go back a bit. I understand Chan and Woojin, but Hyunjin and Seungmin?” 

Jisung shrugged. “I thought it seemed obvious, especially more recently. I’ve never experienced anything like that before, but I’ve seen a lot of movies and I’ve seen couples in real life and Hyunjin and Seungmin seem to act a lot like them, so I just assumed they were together. Seungmin seems to treat Hyunjin differently to everyone else, and Hyunjin is always by his side.”

Minho leaned back on his hands and let out a breathy laugh, looking at Jisung with such intense fondness that it actually made the younger boy feel slightly intimidated. “You might have a point there. Hyunjin does seem to like Seungmin a lot. I always thought they were joking around though. But you’re definitely right about Woojin and Chan, especially after whatever that was last night.”

There was a few moments of silence.

“Yes, to answer your question. It is... romantic,” Minho said awkwardly.

“Really?” Jisung couldn’t suppress the excited smile that graced his lips. His face heated up and his heart began to race. No one had ever thought about him like that.

Minho hummed in response, nodding his head. “Yeah.”

“Woah.” Jisung threw himself backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

“So, are we good?” Minho had never been good at apologies. He just couldn’t get the right words to come out. He was trying really hard right now. 

“I can’t believe this,” Jisung said, beaming up at the ceiling. “This has never happened to me before.”

“Come on. You must’ve had a girlfriend or something before,” Minho scoffed, lying down on his side, parallel to Jisung, unable to not smile at how excited the younger boy looked.

Jisung shook his head. “No. Never. No one has ever loved me before. No one had ever even liked me like that.”

“Hang on, so you’re really not mad?” Minho asked, slightly taken aback. Jisung rolled onto his side to look at Minho. 

“Of course not. I can understand why you acted like that. But, hyung, you could’ve told me,” Jisung said, his face serious now. “I wouldn’t have rejected you.”

Minho sat up, his eyes widening. “R- really?” 

Jisung sat up too, taking one of Minho hands into both of his own. 

“No, hyung,” he smiled widely at Minho’s hand, his fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns onto the skin. “I’ve always wondered what it’s like to have someone who loves you like that. It’s even better since it’s you. I like you a lot, hyung.”

He whispered that last part. Minho felt like he was dreaming. He lifted his other hand to caress Jisung’s cheek gently. Jisung looked at him, and for a brief second, they were both transfixed. Then they both couldn’t hold back their smiles any longer, wrapping their arms around each other tightly.

“I missed you so much,” Minho confessed, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Jisung buried his face in his neck, and Minho could feel him smiling against his skin.

“I love you too, in case that wasn’t clear. In the same way as well.” he responded, which made Minho only hold on tighter.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, each reluctant to let the other go. Minho pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to Jisung’s cheek slowly, revelling in how hard the younger was blushing when he pulled away. Jisung whined, hiding his face in his hands.

“Don’t just do that with no warning,” he scolded. Minho laughed.

“What? You don’t like it?” He teased. Jisung raised his head and pouted.

“I really like it,” Jisung muttered, glaring at Minho. “Can’t just do that to a guy without warning. I might have a heart attack. I need to emotionally prepare.”

Minho scoffed. “God, you’re so dramatic.”

“You love me though,” Jisung said, with a wink and finger guns. They always bullied him when he tried to act cute, but truthfully, Minho truly thought he was adorable in everything he did.

“Yeah, I really do,” he admitted. He breathed in, as if he was finally breathing properly for first time in months. 

“So what does this mean, then?” Jisung asked. Minho looked at him.

“Hmm?”

“What does this change? Ooh, does this mean I can hold your hand when we’re in public?” Jisung clapped his hands together excitedly.

“You already do that. I don’t suppose much will be different. Half of our fans think we’re secretly dating anyway,” Minho said.

“Is that what we’re doing now?” Jisung seemed to be positively vibrating with enthusiasm. Minho chuckled softly.

“Do you want to be?” Minho asked him and Jisung nodded aggressively. “Okay, I guess we are then.”

Jisung practically cheered, tackling Minho in a hug. Minho couldn’t help but laugh as Jisung buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you,” Minho breathed, everything suddenly setting in.

“Why are you thanking me?” Jisung’s voice was slightly muffled as he nuzzled against Minho.

“I just- I didn’t ever imagine you would actually accept my feelings, let alone actually reciprocate them,” Minho stared up at the ceiling, stroking his hands up and down Jisung’s back.

“Who could reject you?” Jisung asked, and it only made Minho hold on tighter.

“I’m sorry for being so dumb,” Minho breathed into Jisung’s hair. “Ignoring you was such a stupid idea. It just hurt a lot to be near you and feel what I felt.”

“Hyung, I’ve liked you ever since the survival show,” Jisung confessed, and Minho could’ve had a stroke then and there.

“What?!” He exclaimed. “Are you being serious?!”

Jisung laughed through his nose. “Yeah. I always thought you were really cool and I looked up to you a lot. But when you were eliminated- something changed and I decided I liked you differently to all the other members. I see them like my brothers, but never you for some reason. You were always different.”

It was Minho’s turn to blush there, and Jisung might be the only one who could make him do that.

“I can’t believe this,” Minho whined. “I could’ve had you this whole time.”

“All that matters is now,” Jisung said, sitting up so he was straddling Minho’s waist and smiling down at him with warm smile. If it hadn’t already been known to Minho, he reckoned this would be another moment where he could’ve realised how in love he truly was. 

“You wanted warning, right? I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?” Minho asked. Jisung’s eyes widened more than they already were if that was even possible. He rolled off Minho and hugged his legs to his chest. 

“Yeah, that would be really really nice but...” he trailed off, not meeting Minho’s eye, not for the first time that day. 

“What’s the problem?” Minho asked. 

“I haven’t really ever... done that before...” Jisung looked slightly embarrassed. Minho softened.

“It’s okay. I’ll teach you,” he told him. He took Jisung’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “Okay, lets just go slow at first.”

He stepped towards the younger boy, moving his hands up to cradle his face gently. Jisung’s cheeks were pink and he closed his eyes expectantly.

“So you need to tilt your head. I tend to go to the left. Just follow my lead. It’s easy,” Minho instructed, softly, his face extremely close to Jisung’s. He kept it cool on the outside, but on the inside his heart was racing so fast he felt like he might faint. 

He leaned forwards, their noses brushing together slightly, trying to save every second of this moment to his memory. He could feel Jisung breathing heavily against his lips, the anxiety he evidently felt about what was about to happen abundantly clear.

“Hey.” Minho ran a finger down Jisung’s cheek lovingly. “Just relax. It’s just you and me. We’re good here. Everything’s good. There’s nothing to worry about. Just trust me, okay?”

“I trust you, hyung.” Those words coming from Jisung’s mouth were all Minho needed to hear at that moment. He leaned in slowly, his own heart pounding so hard he could hear it. Their lips were so devastatingly close that they brushed together ever so slightly until...

The door burst open before either of them had time to properly react. Jisung yelped at the sudden noise, leaping backwards.

“Hyungs, we’re leaving now and-“ 

Jeongin entered the room and let out a gasp, his face immediately turning to one of disgust when saw what he’d interrupted. Minho just death glared at the maknae.

“Not you two as well! I’m going to be stuck with four couples at this rate. This is what hell is like. God is clearly punishing me,” Jeongin complained, folding his arms sulkily. “I would say I’m disappointed, but that would mean I expect more from you and I really don’t.”

“Maknae, you have about five seconds to run before I murder you,” Minho warned, his eyes dark as he stalked towards Jeongin. The youngest backed up, looking at Jisung with a fearful, pleading expression. All Jisung did was shrug. What was he supposed to do? Jeonginnie really ought to learn how to knock.

“Chan-hyung! Help!” Jeongin took off down the corridor with Minho in close pursuit, calling out for the leader to save him.

Jisung smiled to himself, his heart fluttering as he recounted what had just happened. It’s not how he’d expected today to go, but he was far from complaining.

Today was definitely better than yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long for me to post. I was super anxious about the Minsung confession part bc I’m super new to writing romantic shit. I guess it’s probably not super realistic, but then again neither is this entire fic.
> 
> Anyway, yayyyyy Minsung. Also I couldn’t not include the Babygirl reference. Chan has it coming he should’ve known better than to trust us to look at his camera roll.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on... this hellfire of a fan fiction....
> 
>  
> 
> Minsung
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah that’s pretty much it. K happy reading.

LETS MCFREAKIN LOSE IT

 

07:39

 

Angel set the chat name to “Jeongin + the rats”

 

Widow: that sounds like the shittiest band in the world

 

Angel set the username for Widow to Ratatouille 

 

Angel: your face is the shittiest band in the world

 

Angel: and thank you for gracing us with your chat presence after 1000 years of absence, Lord Han. We are not worthy. -_-

 

Ghost ass: watch it maknae. I’ll haunt your dreams.

 

Angel: lmao you probably won’t have time. You’re too busy trying to suck Jisung’s face off

 

Ratatouille: WHATSHDHDMND

 

Ghost ass: You’re gonna wake up dead tomorrow 

 

Angel: good luck. I’m under Chan’s protection.

 

Angel: him and his army of babygirls will protect me

 

Ghost ass: guess what, baby boy? Channie isn’t always gonna be around to protect you 

 

Ghost ass: so you better watch the fuck out.

 

Angel: nasty

 

Angel: save your baby boy kink for Jisung

 

Ratatouille: WHY????

 

Angel: listen, this is payback for my PTSD from walking in on you two

 

Angel: and then that other time I walked in on you 

 

Angel: it looked like you were trying to suck out his soul

 

Ratatouille: I... have no response not gonna lie

 

Angel: I keep walking in on people 

 

Angel: I used to feel safe here

 

Babygirl: hey!!!! You haven’t walked in on me doing anything!!!! Respect your parents!!!!

 

Angel: Chan. I love you. You know I do.

 

Ratatouille: oh boy here we go

 

Angel: but I don’t need to walk in on you. You’re so fucking loud, I think the entire company can hear you.

 

Ratatouille: WHAT

 

Ghost ass: HANG ON A SECOND

 

Twink: why did Chan just throw his phone across the room

 

Hyunjin: I heard someone scream what’s happening 

 

Hyunjin: NEVER MIND

 

Woojin: Jeongin what did you do?

 

Angel: I??? Honestly don’t know???

 

Angel: all I said was you and Chan aren’t good at hiding the fact that you’re dating 

 

Ghost ass: OKAY THANK GOD

 

Twink: WAIT THATS WHAT YOU MEANT?

 

Angel: what else could I mean?

 

Ratatouille: you’re too young to know

 

Hyunjin: Oh my god you’re so innocent 

 

Angel: WHAT?! TELL ME!!

 

Woojin: you’ll find out when you’re older

 

Babygirl: Okay first of all, we aren’t dating 

 

Woojin: news to me

 

Babygirl: shut up 

 

Babygirl: second of all, thank god thats what you meant. I thought you were talking about something completely different.

 

Ghost ass: oh really Chan??? And what would that be???

 

Babygirl: find a new leader because I quit. I didn’t come here to be interrogated.

 

Ratatouille: wow I guess that’s it then

 

Ratatouille: seven years of training and he leaves bc we called him out for defiling his and Changbin’s shared bedroom

 

Angel: WAIT WHAT 

 

Ghost ass: lmao you’d be pretty pent up after seven years too

 

Angel: NOW WAIT A MINUTE

 

Babygirl: PLEASE STOP 

 

Hyunjin: this is golden but also at the same time I wish I was blind so I wouldn’t have to see this anymore

 

Angel: HANG ON GO BACK A SECOND

 

Twink: Changbin wants you to know that he’s evicting himself from the room

 

Twink: it’s “unholy ground” now

 

Babygirl: like he’s ever in there anyway

 

Babygirl: he always sleeps with you bc you’re clingy af

 

Twink: wow dude. that hurts.

 

Babygirl: Changbin won’t be missed 

 

Babygirl: it’s 2racha now

 

Twink: ouch

 

*****

 

Private chat

 

Changbin: hey 

 

Felix: hey :)

 

Changbin: I need to ask you something today so like wait for me when we go for a break during practice

 

Felix: Okay sure ;) ;) ;)

 

*****

 

{Four hours later}

 

“Okay, everyone. Take a break and go and eat something,” Chan called to everyone. The room was filled with heavy breathing as they all tried to recover from the intense dance practice they’d just been doing. Minho had been running some new choreography by them and they all felt like they were dying now because of how fast it was.

“Hey.” Felix patted Changbin’s arm. The older boy had bent down to retie his shoe and looked up. “Remember you said you needed to ask me something.”

Changbin’s face turned to one of panic, but he tried to play it cool (which didn’t work). 

“Oh yeah. Let’s go and grab food and then I’ll ask you,” he attempted to say casually, like his heart wasn’t a fluttering mess.

The room was filled with muttering as the members all gradually began filing out. Jeongin stayed back after everyone was gone.

Chan had been a little unsteady on his feet all day. He’d stumbled a few times with very basic steps and after they’d finished, he’d looked like he was struggling to stay upright. Jeongin appeared to be the only one of the members, aside from Woojin, to notice this.

“Hyung?” Jeongin approached Chan, touching his shoulder. Chan almost jumped at the contact and when he looked at the maknae, it was like his eyes weren’t quite focussing. 

“Yeah?” He asked, smiling in a way that was forced. Jeongin frowned. Once again, maybe no one else had noticed, but he’d seen how prominent Chan’s eye bags had been recently. Sure, they’d been teasing him a lot and he’d been in generally good spirits and seemed like he was happy, but anyone could seen how exhausted he was. That is if they paid attention. Jeongin couldn’t help the slight anger that flared over him at the idea that his hyungs had been too caught up in themselves to notice that Chan had been struggling.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jeongin asked. Chan nodded immediately.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Really. Don’t worry. Just a little tired,” he replied, immediately trying to shrug the younger boy’s concerns off and act like he didn’t look like he was about to faint.

Jeongin opened his mouth to speak again when he was cut off.

“Hey, Jeongin.” The youngest looked behind him to see who called. Woojin was leaning against the wall closest to the door the other members had exited out of. He beckoned Jeongin over. 

Jeongin looked back at Chan one last time. Chan was biting his lip anxiously, looking over at Woojin like he was actually worried, probably because Woojin was about to call him out on his shit. Jeongin begrudgingly walked over, not particularly wanting to just leave Chan.

“You go and have a break, okay?” Woojin told him, folding his arms.

“He’s really bad today,” was Jeongin’s response, referring to their leader who was now leaning against to the wall like he was about to collapse.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve tried to help him, but it’s not something you can just fix. Don’t you worry so much though. Go and find the others. I’ll look after him.” Woojin ruffled his hair softly. 

Jeongin sighed, nodding. It was probably best if he just stayed out of it. Chan didn’t need him bothering him. So he left them both to go and find the others.

 

*****

 

Changbin knew he shouldn’t be this nervous. All he had to do was play it cool and everything would be fine. I mean this was Felix. One of his best friends. It was only a question. That’s all it was.

“So, um, Felix?” He looked at the boy sitting directly across from him in the cafeteria. Felix perked up at the mention of his name.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering...” Changbin’s heart raced as he wiped the sweat from his palms onto his jeans. “The next time we have free time, I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie or something?”

His face turned red and his brain ran through all the possible ways Felix could reject him. Maybe he’d misread things. Maybe Felix only did what he did for the camera. Maybe Felix was only being nice. It felt like the younger boy took a year to respond, but in reality it was only a few seconds. 

Felix’s eyes lit up and he beamed. He nodded frantically, his heart racing.

“Definitely!”

Changbin’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

Felix nodded again. “Of course. I’d love to go out with you.”

Changbin’s face heated up even more if it were possible. How could Felix be so blunt yet also oblivious to the words he was saying and what they implied? But then Binnie smiled, and they locked eyes, staring intensely at each other, both suddenly extremely aware of where they stood in regards to their relationship with one another. They were reverse Minsung if it ever existed. No need to over complicate things.

Changbin breathed a sigh of relief. That had been extremely easy.

******

 

Jeongin + the rats

 

13:27

Woojin: I’m taking Chan home. Everyone keep practising. Minho is in charge.

 

Ghost ass: suck it, boys

 

Hyunjin: is Chan okay?

 

Ghost ass: oh yeah that too

 

Angel: hes been exhausted for literally days how tf have none of you noticed? Seriously wtf

 

Ratatouille: woah chill out Innie

 

Angel: whatever 

 

Satan: are you not going to come back?

 

Woojin: I wanna make sure he’s resting. You know what Chan’s like. He’ll just get up if no one forces him to stay in bed. 

 

Woojin: just keep practising. It’s really up to you what you do, but Chan said he wanted you all to keep practising

 

Woojin: and actually Seungmin is in charge 

 

Ghost ass: what kind of treachery-

 

Woojin: he’s the smartest one

 

Ghost ass: uncalled for

 

Hyunjin: yet still true

 

Ghost ass: this is what whipped culture looks like

 

Hyunjin: HELL YEAH I AM

 

Hyunjin: I mean have you seen him? 

 

Satan: djrjdjdjdjdjd

 

Widow: woah the mighty Seungmin has been defeated 

 

Hyunjin: ain’t nothing but the truth ;)

 

Twink: tell Chan we hope he feels better soon

 

Twink: also that’s he’s a giant dumbass and we love him

 

Twink: even Changbin, who still hasn’t been added back to the band or to this chat 

 

Ghost ass: this is the kind of elimination I’m okay with. Only when it’s Changbin.

 

Twink: cold but warranted

 

Woojin: make sure you all work hard. Make Chan proud.

 

Hyunjin: uwu 

 

Twink: Woochan are the cutest

 

Ghost ass: incorrect but close

 

Angel: Minsung is nasty 

 

Ratatouille: :(

 

Angel: yeah you heard bitch

 

Ghost ass: whatever we don’t need any of you

 

Angel: GET BACK TO WORK

 

Satan: Excuse you

 

Satan: I’m in charge here thank you 

 

Satan: what he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the reason it takes me so long to upload new chapters is because I get super paranoid about errors and typos so I end up checking it a million times (and I still miss some of them)
> 
>  
> 
> Changlix are making moves finally and Jeongin is beginning to have issues with his hyungs.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve realised that I’ve made Woochan mostly background despite them being my OTP, so would anyone want to see a Woochan chapter? 
> 
> Honestly if you have any kind of requests, feel free to leave a comment. I have a vague plot planned but I can definitely fit your ideas in there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it’s been a minute since I updated. I got really into this other AU I’ve been writing so sorry.
> 
> Reminder of the usernames:
> 
> Ratatouille = Jisung  
> Ghost ass = Minho  
> Twink = Felix  
> Satan = Seungmin

Jeongin + the rats

 

17:16

 

Hyunjin: listen up sluts

 

Twink: disrespectful, but continue

 

Hyunjin: why am I the only one who has never had a nickname?

 

Ghost ass: your musty ass doesn’t deserve one

 

Satan: :):):):)

 

Twink: Oh god what does that mean Seungmin

 

Satan: :):):):)

 

Twink: Minho run

 

Ghost ass: already done it

 

Ghost ass: I’m halfway down the street as we speak

 

Ratatouille: Seungmin please don’t murder Minho yet.

 

Ratatouille: Give me like a week.

 

Ghost ass: excuse you

 

Satan: deal

 

Ghost ass: you’re the worst boyfriend ever

 

Hyunjin: SKSKSKKDKFKDKD CUTE

 

Ghost ass: WHAT HEHS FUCK

 

Ghost ass: SEUNGIB WHYDVM

 

Twink: well I think he’s finally dead

 

Ghost ass: SEUNGMIN REALLY JUST PHONED ME AND SAID “SEVEN DAYS” AND THEN HUNG UP

 

Twink: Oh my god

 

Satan: What?

 

Satan: no I didn’t?

 

Ghost ass: DONT LIE BITCH BOY I HAVE PROOF

 

*****

 

Private chat

 

Seungmin: no one will believe you

 

Minho: I’M-

 

*****

 

Satan: Minho, are you okay?? :)

 

Ghost ass: STOP IT NOW

 

Satan: do you need to talk to someone? If you’re hearing things...

 

Ghost ass: CURSE YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE HELL SPAWN

 

Ratatouille: guess I’m back to being a widow again

 

Ghost ass: sorry about that

 

Ratatouille: it’s all good

 

Ghost ass: <3

 

Hyunjin: adorable :)

 

Ghost ass: shut your chicken ass up hygiene

 

Twink set the nickname for Hyunjin to Hygiene

 

Hygiene: I don’t even mind y’all are so cute

 

Ratatouille: y’all

 

Ghost ass: yeehaw y’all

 

Twink: well you did want a nickname

 

Hygiene: I brought this on myself :(

 

Satan: Hygiene is always good. If you were dirty I would dump you

 

Satan: dirty as in unclean, you shits, before anyone twists my words

 

Twink: we would never! I’m offended you’d even suggest it!

 

Ratatouille: hehe you said dirty

 

Satan: and there it is

 

Hygiene: disappointed but not surprised

 

Ghost ass: proud :’)

 

20:27

 

Twink: my eyes are cold

 

Hygiene: what does that even mean?

 

Twink: you heard

 

Hygiene: your eyes

 

Twink: yes, they’re cold

 

Hygiene: and the rest of you isn’t?

 

Twink: oh yeah the rest of me is also cold

 

Hygiene: why specify your eyes then?

 

Twink: ???? I don’t understand??? the question

 

Hygiene: why not just say that you’re cold then?

 

Twink: are my eyes not attached to me?

 

Hygiene: I mean... yes?

 

Twink: well then

 

Hygiene: I give up

 

*****

 

Private chat

 

20:58

 

Jeongin: are you really dating Hyunjin???

 

Seungmin: noooo? It’s just a joke in the chat

 

Jeongin: Ok

 

Seungmin: why?

 

Jeongin: no reason

 

*****

Private Chat

 

21:06

 

Jeongin: are you really dating Seungmin?

 

Hyunjin: AKKSDKKDKDK

 

Hyunjin: I mean... I guess????? Not really but sort of????

 

Jeongin: you might wanna make sure he knows that then

 

Hyunjin: ??????

 

Hyunjin: are you okay?

 

Jeongin: I’m great :)

 

Hyunjin: uh... okay? Idk if I believe you, but if you need to talk...

[seen at 21:13]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the actual plot is coming in the next chapter
> 
> :3


	10. Chapter 10

Private chat

 

 

Jeongin: do you want to do something tomorrow???

 

Hyunjin: aah sorry I made plans with Seungmin already. I would’ve invited you, but I have some things I need to tell him

 

Jeongin: It’s fine

 

Hyunjin: I was being serious the other day, Innie. Are you alright?

 

Jeongin: I told you I’m fine already stop asking

 

Hyunjin: Sorry

 

 

  
*****

 

 

Jeongin: hey lix, do you have plans tomorrow?

 

Felix: I was going to the cinema with Changbin. Why? Do you want to come?

 

Jeongin: no it’s okay. Have fun.

 

Felix: are you sure? We were gonna see that new horror movie. I forgot the name but it’s supposed to be good.

 

Felix: and by good I mean awful but it’ll be fun to laugh at. 

 

Jeongin: you guys have fun. Don’t worry about me.

 

 

*****

  
Jeongin put his phone down face down on the bedside table, unable to stop the pang of loneliness that flared up inside him. He knew it was pointless to even bother asking Minho and Jisung. Ever since they’d started dating recently, they’d been practically glued together and it was insufferable.

 

Everyone always joked about him being the ninth wheel, but Jeongin didn’t think it would actually happen. How could he be surrounded by so many people yet feel so alone?

 

The maknae swallowed down the tears that began to prick the corners of his eyes. It was times like this when he really felt homesick. He missed his actual family so much, and his members used to fill that hole but things had been so weird recently.

 

Jeongin shrugged it off. He was being stupid. This couldn’t last forever. Usually he could rely on Chan and Woojin. If he had a problem, he could always talk to them but they’d just been super busy recently. That’s all it was. Chan had enough to worry about.

 

  
Chan.

 

  
Jeongin felt guilt wash over him. Chan had enough on his plate right now. How could he be so selfish to only think about his own feelings when Chan barely rested and when he did, it was because he’d cried himself to sleep in Woojin’s arms because of how stressful and overwhelming everything was for him or because he’d passed out from exhaustion.

 

Chan always thought he hid his problems well, but Jeongin saw right through him.

 

Jeongin couldn’t afford to think of his own stupid problems right now. Chan didn’t need to hear about them. All it would do is worry him more. He just needed some space. Woojin knew how to help him through it.

 

Jeongin grabbed his phone, firing a text back to Felix. Even third wheeling with Changlix was preferable to spending the entire day alone.

 

He let out a frustrated groan. This had to stop soon. Things would be like they were before again. They had to be.

 

It’s not like he always enjoyed when they showered him with love and attention, but there was a middle ground.

 

He even missed Seungmin annoying him. He missed feeling annoyed, which was just weird. Now he felt annoyed in a different way and it was a constant feeling.

 

If Jeongin was being honest, Seungmin and Hyunjin had actually hurt the most. He was used to having both of them by his side constantly. He thought for a while maybe he’d developed feelings for one them, but that hadn’t been it. It had just seemed like they were a set of three who always came together, and now it was over. They were always together and he always felt weird about intruding. He had been closest to them because both older boys always treated him like a younger brother and as much as he pretended to hate it, he needed it more than anything.

 

  
His phone buzzed.

 

*****

 

Private chat

 

 

Felix: of course you can come! I asked Changbin and he doesn’t mind

 

*****

 

Jeongin couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t fix his problem, but Felix always made him feel slightly better when he was sad. At least he wouldn’t be stuck by himself. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it, but it was something to distract him from his loneliness. He could wait to sort this. He’d made it this far. He could carry on for a little longer.

 

Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short but it’s the set up to the next chapter which will be one of the longest ones.
> 
>  
> 
> Next time: The Changlix “Date”
> 
> Because Felix doesn’t seem to realise it’s a date considering he invited Jeongin. Awkward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a drink everytime I’m inconsistent with the group chat jargon. I use like three different apps for reference and I keep forgetting which one I’m actually using.
> 
> This is JUST a crack chapter

 

 

Jeongin + the rats

 

00:04

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: hey guys

 

Ratatouille: @Babygirl hey :(

 

Babygirl: What is it?

 

Ratatouille: guess what

 

Babygirl: oh god

 

Babygirl: I shouldn’t have come here

 

Babygirl: what

 

Ratatouille: Merry CHRIS tmas

 

Babygirl: leave at once

 

Ratatouille: no

 

Babygirl: it’s January

 

Ratatouille: so?

 

Babygirl: you win this round I give in

 

Ratatouille: oof

 

Ratatouille: that was easy

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Felix created the group

 

Felix added Minho, Jisung and Changbin to the group

 

23:49

 

Felix: psst

 

Felix: hey kid

 

Felix: over here

 

Felix: in the alley

 

Minho: what the fuck is this

 

Felix: come closer

 

Minho: I think the fuck not

 

Felix: come closer

 

Minho: no

 

Felix: come closer

 

Minho: ugh fine

 

Felix: what

 

Felix: I gotta tell you something

 

Minho: what do you want

 

Felix: *whispers* you can’t tell anyone

 

Minho: hurry up

 

Felix: you’re never gonna believe this

 

Felix: something t h e y don’t want you to know

 

Felix: here goes...

 

Felix: ...

 

Felix: ...

 

Felix: Vladimir Putin invented gravity

 

Minho: what the fuck is wrong with you

 

Felix has left the chat

 

Changbin: wtf just happened

 

Minho: it’s probably better if we just ignore it

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Jeongin + the rats

 

00:17

 

Ratatouille: Hey @Satan

 

Satan: what

 

Ratatouille: why didn’t I know about the helicopter thing?

 

Satan: not this again

 

Ratatouille: you’re really telling me a whole ass helicopter crashed into your apartment building

 

Ratatouille: and you just w e n t to s c h o o l afterwards

 

Satan: and what of it

 

Hygiene set the nickname for Hygiene to Helicopter

 

Helicopter: hey Seungmin

 

Satan: yeah??? :)

 

Helicopter: are you an apartment complex?

 

Satan: wdym

 

Helicopter: bc I’m tryna smash

 

Satan: I’M-

 

Ratatouille: I’m sorry for even bringing it up

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Changbin created the group

 

Changbin added Felix, Chan, Seungmin, Jeongin, Woojin, Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung

 

Seungmin: what is this

 

Hyunjin: we already have a chat what is this

 

Changbin: NO ONE ADDED ME BACK

 

Changbin: I LEFT WHAT FELT LIKE OVER A MONTH AGO AND LITERALLY NO ONE HAS ACKNOWLEDGED THE FACT THAT IM NOT THERE

 

Minho: ngl... I didn’t notice you were gone...

 

Hyunjin: same

 

Seungmin: same

 

Jisung: same here

 

Changbin: I may as well just die

 

Minho: if it’s not too much of a problem

 

Seungmin: that would be fantastic @Changbin

 

Changbin: ...

 

Felix: I’m so sorry Binnie :(((((

 

Felix: you should’ve texted me about it and I would’ve added you back

 

Changbin: I DID. LIKE SO MANY TIMES.

 

Changbin: I TEXTED ALL OF YOU.

 

Minho: big oof I actually have you muted

 

Seungmin: I have you blocked

 

Chan: be nice children

 

Changbin: save me Chan :’(

 

Chan: Who is that? I don’t have your number saved.

 

Minho: SKSKSKSKKSKSSKS

 

Hyunjin: OH MY G ODKAKSKSKSKSK

 

Changbin: I’m going to hurl myself off a bridge

 

Felix: please don’t ;-;

 

Changbin: surprise, surprise @Felix is the only one I can trust

 

Felix: <3

 

Changbin added Felix as a group admin

 

Felix removed Changbin as a group admin

 

Changbin: I have nothing to live for

 

Felix: this is what happens when you don’t laugh at my fortnite memes, whore

 

Changbin has left the chat

 

Minho: FELIX IMAKAKKSKDKDKFKFKFKFJKF

 

Minho: but seriously no one finds fortnite memes funny

 

Felix has removed Minho from the chat

 

Jisung: oh :(((

 

Felix: anyone else wanna test me?!

 

Seungmin: sure thing

 

Felix has removed Seungmin from the chat

 

Hyunjin: you die now :):):):):):)

 

Felix has removed Hyunjin from the chat

 

Chan: lix why

 

Felix: bc no one likes my memes :(

 

Chan: sad times

 

Chan: if you remove me you’re dead

 

Felix: I-

 

Felix: >:(

 

Chan: ;)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitch ;) I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me
> 
>  
> 
> Truthfully, I meant to update this fic a lot sooner. I’ve just been distracted with other fics, and I also kind fell out of love with this one? I started writing this one October and looking back, I know the boys so much better now and if I were writing a fic like this now, it would look so different.
> 
> I am, however, going to keep going with it. I didn’t want anyone to think I abandoned it.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

This had all been a huge mistake. 

  
Jeongin couldn’t quite put what he was feeling into words but he never should’ve come here. He should’ve trusted his instincts.

  
He hastily pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted the one person he knew he shouldn’t because he didn’t want to bother them but he couldn’t handle feeling like this anymore.   
  
  
  
Private Chat   


  
Jeongin: I’m really sorry 

  
Jeongin: Are you at home, hyung? 

  
Jeongin: please can I talk to you? I don’t know what to do. 

  
Jeongin: hyung???   
  


 

  
He waited for a reply. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest and his limbs were so numb it was like all the blood had been drained from them. He couldn’t breathe. He genuinely felt like he was suffocating. 

  
Never third wheel with Changlix. Don’t do it. He should’ve known better. 

  
The look Changbin had been giving him the entire day was like he wanted the maknae to drop dead on the spot. Jeongin knows in his heart that Changbin would sooner die than _ever_ really look at him like that, but his head was playing with him and convincing him Changbin hated his very presence. All he was doing was ruining Binnie’s time with Felix.

 

He hated this feeling. He hated himself for feeling it. It felt disgusting. His skin crawled and his blood felt toxic. He’d never felt this awful in his entire life.

 

He’d left in the middle of the movie. He couldn’t pay attention to a single second because of Changbin and Felix sitting beside him and acting like he wasn’t even there so he’d just walked out.

  


Maybe it seemed like this had come out of nowhere. Like everything seemed normal. He’d been a little grumpy with them recently, but it was so much worse inside his head. His nerves felt so fried. While the other eight members had been having fun with each other for months, he felt like everything was falling apart.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He exited the cinema building, the cool air hitting his face, a drastic contrast to how warm it was inside. He didn’t realise how warm he had been until he started shivering due to the sudden temperature change.

 

He shoved his headphones into his ears and shuffled music. Maybe if he could listen to the songs loud enough, he could calm himself down and pull himself together. He could just drown out his thoughts.

  


It would never be that simple though. Jeongin inhaled shakily as the first song that began playing was a song by Day6. He already liked them as a band anyway, but Seungmin’s passion for them only made him love them more, so now it just hurt.

  


He could walk back to the dorms from here. It wasn’t that far and people didn’t recognise him that often, especially with the black mask he had folded in his back pocket.

 

Jeongin looked back at the open door to the entrance of the cinema. People were waiting in line to buy tickets or waiting to buy food, but they all had something he didn’t. They all had people with them.

  


Changbin and Felix wouldn’t care that he left. They probably hadn’t even noticed. So the maknae began walking away as Day6 blared in his ears.

  


_“Why am I alone?_

**_In the people surrounding me_ **

_Why am I alone?”_

  


A convenient song for him, and it only made his heart hurt more. The maknae pulled his hood up and tucked the mask over his ears and over his mouth as he walked. Now no one would recognise him and they wouldn’t noticed the hot tears that were now stinging his eyes.

 

Was he overreacting? Was it all in his head? There was no way they could all suddenly start ignoring him. Jeongin knew realistically he was making a big deal out of something small. The other members wouldn’t intentionally cut him out, they just didn’t realise what they were doing.

 

The immense feeling of loneliness he felt was not something he could accurately describe. He had no one to go to. It didn’t help that he felt homesick quite often. He missed his family so much, and now he missed his members and he _lives with them_.

 

He was happy for them all. He really was. He just wishes things could be like they used to. The only two people he felt like he could talk to about this had been busy lately. Chan hadn’t been well and Woojin had been focused on taking care of him so Jeongin hadn’t said anything because he didn’t want to risk bothering them.

  


Chan hadn’t replied to the texts he’d sent a few minutes ago.

  


Jeongin kept his head down as he walked, avoiding every concerned gaze from passersby, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and trying to suppress his sobs. He even had to bother total strangers in the street. He couldn’t just keep his feelings to himself.

 

He wondered where Seungmin and Hyunjin were. Had Hyunjin confessed his obvious feelings to Seungmin yet? They were so good together. Hyunjin’s relaxed, edgy style perfectly contrasted Seungmin’s preppy neatness, and this completely mirrored their personalities as well. They were polar opposites yet were such a good pair.

  


What about Minho and Jisung? They had always meant a lot to each other and it was really nice to see them both so happy. Jeongin hoped they were having a good date. Minho had been smiling a lot more since they’d started dating. That was probably a huge burden lifted from his shoulders.

 

Changbin could finally make a move on Felix now that he wasn’t there to bother them. That was good, wasn’t it? Felix and Changbin were the couple that were always going to happen. Ever since that kiss by Han River, Felix had attached himself to Changbin and even the fans could tell how much he liked him. Changbin somewhere along the way had begun returning the feelings and they were always so cute together so it was only a matter of time.

 

Woojin and Chan didn’t need him burdening them with his pathetic problems. They had enough to deal with. Jeongin looked at them sometimes and he’d noticed that Woojin instilled this calmness in Chan and made him slow down and breathe when he was stressed. Jeongin also knew Woojin was a lonely person. He was reserved and secluded and didn’t tell anyone his problems, but Chan allowed him to open up and made him brighter.

  


They were all perfect pairs. Even numbers. Each person had another who complimented them and that allowed them to work so well as a team.

 

So _he_ was the problem, Jeongin thought to himself. He was the odd one out. He made them uneven. He ruined the balance.

 

Jeongin stopped walking. He hadn’t been paying attention to where he was and now he had no idea what street he was on, but maybe that was a good thing. He couldn’t go back to the dorm like this. His swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks would only lead to questions he didn’t want to answer.

  


So where did he go from here?

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve really been struggling to write this and I’m not sure why. That’s why updates have been slow.
> 
> Poor Innie. I promise the next chapters will provide more context.
> 
> I’m gonna write four chapters from each couple’s perspective. So Minsung, Changlix, Woochan and Seungjin, and then the chapters following that will tie them all together via Jeongin and his problems.
> 
> Idek if this chapter makes any sense but I really wanted to publish something. Hopefully it’s not too bad.


	13. Seungjin

  
  
  
It had been about a year since Hyunjin and Seungmin’s vlive “date” by Han River and it remained as one of Hyunjin’s most treasured memories. It had been at a time before their lives became busy and hectic, when they could actually afford to take breaks like this far more often. Things had changed so much since then and, for the most part, Hyunjin wouldn’t change any of it for the world but he missed having freedom to do whatever he wanted and not have it be on film.   
  
That’s why Hyunjin had dragged Seungmin out to that same park today. Before their comeback and before they went back on tour, Hyunjin needed to get something off his chest that had been burdening him for quite a while.   
  
“So,” Seungmin broke the comfortable silence between them which had allowed Hyunjin to get lost in his thoughts. Hyunjin looked at him and immediately started smiling. The sun was shining so brightly today, but not as much as Seungmin was. His smile beat even the most beautiful ray of sunshine in Hyunjin’s book. “Something’s been bothering you hasn’t it?”   
  
Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “How could you tell?”   
  
“I know you pretty well by now. At least, I like to think I do,” Seungmin said, the breeze blowing through his hair lazily. Hyunjin just looked in awe. Seungmin was his best friend but he still never failed to surprise him.  _ Of course  _ he’d noticed something was wrong. Minnie always took such great care of the people around him and barely got any acknowledgement for it by fans. It only made Hyunjin more grateful for the fans that did. “So, what’s wrong?”   
  
“Oh. Right.”    
  
Hyunjin took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and took a few deep breaths.   
  
“I know its, like, a joke in the group chat that we’re dating each other but there’s something I need to tell you,”   
  
“Okay?” Seungmin was giving him such an encouraging look, the corners of his pretty lips ever so slightly upturned and his eyes actually glistening. What the hell, Kim Seungmin? Who gave you the right to have the most gorgeous eyes in the world? Hyunjin’s heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears.   
  
Looking back, the day Hyunjin had realised his feelings hadn’t been a special one. Nothing that out of the ordinary had happened. It was a few months back when they were still promoting “I am WHO”. He had been really close with Seungmin in particular for a while but something had changed and Hyunjin couldn’t tell what. Until the day he had his epiphany.   
  
It was just a fan sign. Nothing out of the ordinary. He’d just been standing close to Seungmin and found himself hyper-aware of the younger boy’s presence beside him. He’d been having that problem for a while but when Seungmin turned around in that moment, his eyes shining with passion and excitement, and a dazzling smile dancing on his lips, Hyunjin knew.    
  
Suddenly, everything around the two of them faded out for Hyunjin, as cheesy as that sounds. The cheers of Stays, the echoing voices of his members on their microphones, the bright lights, the hum of the speakers and the microphones. Everything just vanished and Hyunjin felt his chest tighten and his heart skip a beat.   
  
He no longer liked Kim Seungmin as his best friend, as he was supposed to. That was what had felt different. His dumbass had really gone and caught feelings.    
  


  
“I like you. A lot.” The two boys watched the water in Han River rush past, the bright sunlight reflecting off of it making it more difficult to look at. Hyunjin found himself unable to look Seungmin in the eye as he spoke. “I wasn’t always sure if us flirting with each other was just a joke, or if it actually meant something, and the reason I wasn’t sure is because I really  _ really _ like you, Minnie.”   
  
Seungmin was silent for a few moments and Hyunjin’s brain went into overdrive, imagining all the possible ways Seungmin could reject him. He began tugging on the sleeves of his sweater, anxiety flooding through his chest.   
  
“I know.”   
  
Hyunjin looked up with wide eyes. He hadn’t been expecting that answer at all. Seungmin was staring off into the distance, over the water, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. He looked genuinely happy. He looked as if the concept of Hyunjin liking him truly brought him joy.   
  
“How?” It was all Hyunjin could think to ask, he was so taken aback. He’d mentally prepared himself so much for flat out rejection but it didn’t seem to be coming.   
  
“Something Jeongin said the other day.” Seungmin shifted his weight so he was facing Hyunjin.   
  
“Poor Innie.” Hyunjin let out a heavy sigh, slight guilt washing over him. “I feel as if I’ve been neglecting him recently. I can’t stop thinking about it.   
  
“Me too,” Seungmin agreed, running a hand through his hair and laughing nervously. “I just had a lot of other stuff on my mind I needed to sort out.”   
  
“Everything okay?” Hyunjin asked, taking a tiny step closer to him. There must have only been half a foot between them now. “What did you need to think about?”   
  
“The fact that I like you too. I like you so much.” Seungmin was smiling so hard, staring at a spot on the ground. “I just wasn’t sure how to deal with that.”   
  
“Really?” Hyunjin smiled wider than he thought he’s ever smiled in his entire life, his eyes getting slightly wet.   
  
“Of course, stupid,” Seungmin teased. “Who wouldn’t like you?”    
  
Hyunjin reached over and took Seungmin’s hands into his own, his heart rate skyrocketing  as he tried to ask his next question. “Do you mind if...“   
  
He trailed off, freezing when he saw how Seungmin was looking at him. Hyunjin didn’t think anyone in his entire life has ever look at him like that before. It was like he was the only person in the world who mattered and that was such a scary look for someone to give you.    
  
Seungmin smiled knowingly, seeing how flustered Hyunjin had become. So he leaned forwards and pressed his lips ever so softly to Hyunjin’s. It was a kiss that was as soft as Seungmin was. No heat behind it, only sweetness. Hyunjin let out the tiniest gasp at the contact, closing his eyes and tilting his head to deepen it ever so slightly.   
  
The kiss, in many ways, represented their relationship with each other. They were both still so young and inexperienced and all they really knew what that being around one another felt... it just felt  _ good _ . It felt like that was exactly where they were meant to be. There was no rush for either of them to grow up when it came to stuff like this. They could stay this innocent for as long as they wanted, and in an industry where they had to grow up so fast, being allowed to hold onto innocence like this was a blessing.   
  
Seungmin pulled back, and Hyunjin was beaming at him again. He really did have the most beautiful smile in the world, and his cheeks were flushed a gentle rose colour.   
  
“Was that alright?” A dash of insecurity was laced in Seungmin’s voice, but he didn’t have to worry. Hyunjin all but leapt on him, throwing his arms around the younger boy’s waist and hugging him so tightly he actually lifted him off the ground.    
  
“I love you, Minnie,” Hyunjin all but sang, swinging him around, much to Seungmin’s annoyance.    
  
“Put me down, you monster,” he whined, punching at the older boy’s chest and Hyunjin let out the most breathtakingly beautiful laughter, gently setting him back down. Seungmin sighed, Hyunjin’s hands lingering on his waist. “I love you too, dumbass.”   
  
Hyunjin hadn’t stopped smiling that entire time. He’d been worried about literally nothing. Of course Seungmin wouldn’t completely reject him like he’d been afraid of. That wasn’t who he was.    
  
Without a second of hesitation or self-doubt, Hyunjin leaned in a pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Seungmin’s cheek, causing the younger boy to turn red. 

  
  
In their happiness, Seungmin and Hyunjin’s worries about Jeongin temporarily vanished, although they didn’t forget about their unspoken promise to make things right with him later. If only they’d known that they were too late and that, somewhere in the city, the maknae in question was trying not to break down about precisely what they felt guilty about unknowingly doing.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised four chapters and here is the first. 
> 
> I'm sorry again that its taking so long, but I was writing another fic and it was taking a long time so now that I've finally officially started posting that fic and I've sort of worked out where this one is going, the updates will be faster.
> 
> I literally thought it would be a good idea when I started this fic to add FOUR RELATIONSHIPS and now I am suffering for it. Hopefully this is good enough. Fluff really doesn't come naturally to me and I tried to make this believable, and by believable, I mean incredibly cliche because I just feel like that suits Hyunjin. That boy has big "hopeless romantic" vibes imo.
> 
> Okay, I'm just realising now that this is yet another chapter with absolutely no chat in it. Sorry about that. Sometimes actual human interaction is good though. Put your phones down and go outside, kids. But also stream Miroh.
> 
> Next time: Minsung


	14. Minsung

“Jisung I’m gonna die.”   
  
“You’re not gonna die, stupid.”   
  
“No I can feel it. It’s coming. Death is imminent. Eternal darkness approaches. Tell the children we don’t have yet that I love them.”   
  
  


How Jisung ever convinced Minho that ice skating was a good idea for a date was beyond him. Yes, Minho  _ was _ a dancer so he would probably be great at skating if he wasn’t so scared, but that was precisely the issue. He was absolutely terrified of it and currently, Minho had almost his entire body wrapped around Jisung, clinging on like a koala as his legs shook with the effort from trying to remain upright. Who invented such an evil concept? Sliding around on frozen water wearing knife shoes. What  _ isn’t _ terrifying about that? If you willingly attach sharp pieces of metal to your feet and expect that to not go wrong somehow, you deserve to get your fingers cut off by the aforementioned sharp pieces of metal. That was a philosophy that Minho lived by.   
  
“You’re gonna be fine, just hold my hand,” Jisung told him, after somehow managing to half-guide, half-drag Minho over to the side of the rink.    
  
“Wow, are you...  _ coming onto me _ ?” Minho asked, trying his hardest to look cool while also death-gripping the wall which was now the only thing holding him upright.    
  
“We’re literally dating, headass,” Jisung scoffed, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly. Minho gasped dramatically, pretending to look surprised.   
  
“Wow, stop it Sungie. You’re making me blush. I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend who gives me such cute nicknames.”   
  
“No, I’m lucky to have  _ you _ , my angel, my shooting star, the light of my life,” Jisung teased, reaching out to hold Minho’s face in his hands, pressing a feather-like kiss to the tip of his nose.   
  
Minho’s face contorted to one of disgust, wrenching his head out of Jisung’s grip. “I take it back. I don’t want it. Just call me by my name, you demon.”   
  
“Okay, Lee Know.” Jisung bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his smug grin as Minho’s mouth fell open in shock, glaring daggers harder than he ever had in his entire life.  _ The betrayal. _   
  
“Wow. How about you, oh I don’t know, choke?” Minho tried to look disappointed and disapproving but failed as his skates gradually slipped out from under him and he slowly slid down the wall, before he finally fell, landing right on his ass (which fucking hurt by the way) meanwhile Jisung laughed at him the entire time.

  
“Thanks for the suggestion but I will do no such thing until you at least  _ try  _ and skate.” Jisung bent down, holding out his hands. Minho continued to glare, but took his hands and allowed Jisung to help him up, which didn’t quite work as Minho slipped again, landing against Jisung, who instinctively wrapped his arms around him to stop him from falling.    
  
“You’re lucky I love you,” Minho grumbled, his voice partly muffled due to the fact that his head was buried in Jisung’s chest, his arms circling around the younger boy’s tiny waist tightly, holding on for dear life.   
  


Jisung paused, his face melting into his signature heart-shaped smile, the very smile Minho had fallen in love with. “I love you too, babe.”   
  
Minho almost died then and there, his face turning redder than it ever had in his entire life. It wasn’t like him to get this flustered so easily but Jisung made him so vulnerable in such a positive way. He felt like he might cry. Every pet name was a reminder that Jisung loved him, and Minho was still getting used to that whole concept. Not too long ago, he was filled with uncertainty and fear about losing Jisung forever and ruining the most important relationship he’d ever formed in his entire life, and now… Now he had a boyfriend, one who was also his best friend, as well as the person he loved more than anyone else in the world. It was a line that was overused, but Minho genuinely felt like the luckiest person alive. Han Jisung was the most incredible person he’d ever met and he could’ve given his heart to anyone, but he chose Minho. Out of all the people on planet earth,  _ Minho _ had been the one lucky enough to be loved by Jisung. Why the hell  _ wouldn’t _ he feel extremely fucking lucky?   
  
“Stop,” he whined, trying to hide his face in Jisung’s chest. The younger boy laughed, kissing the top of his head. He could do this all day. Just hold Minho and embarrass him with a whole dictionary of cute nicknames. 

 

It had been hard for Minho to open up to him. Jisung knew that because he knew Minho better than anyone. Even the fans had all caught onto how close they were. They were pretty bad at hiding it from people. It had taken a hell of a lot for Minho to be honest about his feelings and the fact that he’d tried as hard as he did really showed Jisung how much it meant to him. Jisung was still new to this whole “being in a relationship” thing. He wasn’t completely sure about what he was doing, but he just hoped to god he was doing it right. Minho deserved so much love. He really deserved to be told every single day just how loved he was, just so there would never be any doubt in his mind about it. Jisung had initially been really hurt by how cold and distant Minho had been, but after Minho had confessed to him, it had immediately become clear that the only reason he’d been that way was because he was so scared of rejection.

 

Minho was actually a lot shyer than most fans believed. They tended to judge him by his actions on stage and by his deadpan sense of humour and assumed he must ooze confidence. That wasn’t the Minho Jisung knew though. Sure, he could be confident, particularly on stage where he was in his element, but underneath the wall of faux confidence he built around himself, Lee Minho was quite possibly the sweetest, shyest, most sensitive person Jisung had ever met, and he loved that sweet, shy boy more that he could ever say. 

 

“Come on.” Jisung helped Minho steady himself, holding onto his hands. “You suck at this so let’s go do something else. You pick.”

 

Minho visibly relaxed, breaking out into his beautiful, cat-like smile, eyes filled with sincerity and love. He wasn’t happy they were leaving. Okay, he  _ was  _ but it wasn’t only that. He was mostly happy that Jisung was here with him.

  
  
  
  
  


Neither of them had a clue about what Jeongin was going through.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two updates in one day. 
> 
> Ugh, so I'm not especially happy with this but, like I've said, I suck at writing fluff. It's so hard. I ranted about Minho for far too long, but sue me. He deserves the appreciation.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter: Woochan


	15. Woochan

 

 

When Chan opened his eyes, for once it didn’t hurt. The light outside was bright, sure, but his eyes didn’t feel like the lingering exhaustion was sealing them shut. He felt like he’d actually gotten enough sleep for the first time in a  _ long  _ time and it felt better than he could ever say.

  
  


The dorm was quiet. Everyone must be gone already. It was one of the last real days off they would have for a while, what with touring and the constant practice that accompanied that, so they needed to take advantage of this tiny glimmer of free time. 

  
  


Chan had planned to get some work done, but it seemed much later in the day than it usually was when he woke up so he wasn’t sure how much he’d be able to do now.

  
  


Stretching his limbs out, rubbing the excess sleepiness out of his eyes and yawning, Chan forced himself out of the comforting warmth of the covers and exited the room.

  
  


He was right. The dorm was empty. Everyone was gone already. That wasn’t unexpected. 

  
  


Except he found Woojin in kitchen, leaning against the counter, reading a book and Chan couldn’t help the fluttering feeling he had in his chest when he laid eyes on the oldest boy. Of course Woojin was still here. Woojin was always there.

  
  


“You’re awake,” Woojin observed, not looking up, upon noticing his presence in the room.

  
  


“Yeah,” Chan replied, folding his arms close to his body and walking closer to Woojin, the bottoms of his bare feet making gentle padding sounds on the floor.

  
  


“The kids are gonna be out for a few hours,” Woojin said, still not looking at him. “Minho and Jisung went god only knows where together, Seungmin and Hyunjin went for a walk earlier and then they were going to get food somewhere, and then Jeongin, Changbin and Felix went to the cinema.”

  
  


“Ouch, Jeongin went with those two? Third wheeling with Changlix is just a bad a idea,” Chan half-joked, but then he became more serious. “Do you think he’s alright? Innie I mean.”

  
  


“I haven’t been able to talk to him much recently. He’s seemed a little off though,” Woojin admitted, setting the book down and looking at Chan. “We can talk to him when they get back. I wanted you to feel better first. You look a lot better actually. How do you feel?”

  
  


“I definitely  _ feel _ better,” Chan told him. Woojin smiled at that. “Why didn’t you go with any of them?”

  
  


“I didn’t want you to be by yourself,” he replied with a simple shrug. 

  
  


Chan’s face immediately softened, and he smiled, his dimples deepening. He felt his heart race and an intense warm feeling of fondness flooded through his chest. “You didn’t need to do that for me.”

  
  


“Yes, I did,” Woojin responded without hesitation.  “So what were your plans for today gonna be originally? I know our next album is sorted so you have no excuses for working.”

  
  


“I was just gonna work on some new songs,” Chan said. Woojin rolled his eyes, causing Chan to grin. “What?”   
  
  


“What was the last time you had a day off?” Woojin asked, folding his arms and staring at Chan with a raised eyebrow.

 

  
“Well, it was...” Chan trailed off, frowning as he wracked his brain. He honestly couldn’t remember. Woojin sighed.

  
  


“That’s what I thought,” Woojin said with a knowing smile. “Alright, well today is that day.”   
  
  


Chan whined. “Woojinnie, I can’t-“   
  
  


“I don’t wanna hear it. There’s nothing urgent you need to do, so you’re having a day off,” Chan was about to protest, but then he saw Woojin’s face and couldn’t. There was no arguing with him. He was so fucking cute.

  
  


“Fine,” He sighed, unable to keep the smile off his face. “You’re lucky I love you.”   
  
  


Woojin returned the smile, throwing his arms loosely around Chan’s waist and pulling him closer. “I love you too.”   
  
  


“So, what are we gonna do today?” Chan asked, smoothing his hands over Woojin’s chest and staring up at him.

  
  


“This is your day. What do you want to do?” 

  
  


Chan shrugged, resting his hands on Woojin’s shoulders.

  
  


“I don’t mind. I just want to spend time with you,” Chan’s cheeks turned pink, a shy smile on his face and Woojin could have sworn he felt himself fall for the leader a little bit more in that moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeongin + the rats   
  
  
  


Ghost ass: what’s up fuckers

  
  


Ratatouille: why are you on my phone 

  
  


Ghost ass: fuck you thats why

  
  


Ratatouille: give it back you brat

  
  


Hygiene: what is going on

  
  


Ghost ass: jisung stole my phone just to make a shitty vine reference

  
  


Ghost ass: which I admittedly finished but that’s not the point

  
  


Ghost ass: Vine is dead. Its not coming back. Move on.

  
  


Ratatouille: oh…  :(

  
  


Ghost ass: this relationship will be dead if you make another reference

  
  


Ratatouille: baby please i can change

  
  


Ghost ass: …

  
  


Ghost ass: anyway

  
  


Ghost ass: listen up headasses

  
  


Hygiene: im feeling attacked but its okay. continue.

  
  


Ghost ass: sungie, the love of my life, and I have an announcement.

  
  


Hygiene: OH MY GODBDSFGBHFSBNMDGFHJDFG I WANT TO BE THE BEST MAN HEFKJHSFSHDFGUHKFSJUYSJHGFDHFSEUHJUFGKJHRFYUSFKHFHWRUTHWKU ITS GONNA BE SO CUTE

  
  


Ghost ass: ew no

  
  


Ratatouille: are you saying you dont want to marry me??? :(

  
  


Ghost ass: not right now maybe later 

  
  


Ratatouille: :o

  
  


Ghost ass: anyway, announcement time

  
  


Ghost ass: Jisung and I are having a child

  
  


Hygiene: wait what

  
  


Satan: okay now i’m interested what-

  
  


Ratatouille: yes you heard correctly we have a son now minho birthed him himself just five minutes ago

  
  


Ratatouille: it was a hard labour but he did so well im so proud of him hes going to be the best mother ever

  
  


Ghost ass: aw baby :((( i love you sm

  
  


Ratatouille: THATS THE FIRST TIME YOU’VE CALLED ME THAT MY FUCKING HEART--- :((((((

  
  


Satan: this is disgusting someone kindly explain what the fuck is going on so hyunjin can GET OFF HIS PHONE AND GET BACK TO OUR DATE

  
  


Hygiene: angel im sorry ily 

  
  


Hygiene: anyway your son??

  
  


Ghost ass: yeah we found a Phat Rat behind a convenience store and snatched him and hid him in Jisung’s hoodie so now he is our son 

  
  


Ghost ass: his name is Rat and he’s replacing Changbin in the group

  
  


Satan: im all for this plan. he’s probably taller than Changbin is. and more talented.

  
  


Ghost ass: ikr jisung is gonna teach him to rap too. get ready for 3RATcha

  
  


Ratatouille: I’m trying to teach him French too 

  
  


Ratatouille: it’s not working 

  
  


Ratatouille: probably bc it’s a rat and it can’t speak

  
  


Ratatouille: also I don’t know any French 

  
  


Ratatouille: but we won’t let that hold us back

  
  


Hygiene: wow you’re so brave :’)

  
  


Ratatouille: thanks hoe

  
  


Hygiene: guys i need to tell you something

  
  


Hygiene: :(((((   
  
  


Ghost ass: what    
  
  


Hygiene: seungmin is the cutest    
  
  


Ghost ass: incorrect but go off ig   
  
  


Hygiene: he bought me dinner I want to cry :((((   
  
  


Satan: correction: I asked you if you wanted anything. You said no. I bought m y s e l f ramen and yOU ATE IT!   
  
  


Hygiene: hes so romantic :((((((   
  


 

Satan: you’re lucky you’re cute

  
  


Hygiene: OHMTMFOKSJSJSJSJSJSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKDKKDJFJDJUJDJSJSKSKKSDKJDKDJFJFJFKDJDJJDKD

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


Woojin and Chan had settled for watching a movie together on Netflix. They’d decided to watch  _ Bird Box _ , since it had been the movie everyone was talking about a while ago, and Chan had wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Woojin had been slightly apprehensive initially as there was no option for Korean subtitles (get your shit together Netflix) but considering most of the dialogue was just screaming and yelling, with his basic comprehension of English which had only improved because of Chan’s presence in his life, Woojin didn’t really feel like he was missing out on much. Plus, Chan was curled up in his arms so he wasn’t about to complain.

 

“I don’t think I’d want to try and survive, you know?” Chan’s head was laying in the crook of the older boy’s neck as his eyes fixated on the screen as he spoke. In all honesty, it wasn’t good. It was just yet another horror movie that had a good concept but was horribly executed. The movie was about halfway through.  

 

“Really?” Woojin had his arms thrown around Chan’s waist. The leader was curled into his side and Woojin’s hands had absentmindedly been stroking up and down his back. “Why not?”

 

“What’s the point really? You can’t go outside. Do you really wanna live like that?” Chan sat up, pulling himself out of Woojin’s arms and crossing his legs, facing the older boy.

 

“I think if you were there, I wouldn’t mind,” Woojin said, grinning as Chan’s face turned bright red and his eyes widened.

 

“Stop!” He whined, his entire face heating up.

 

“You’d die first anyway,” Woojin told him with a grin.

 

“I would not! You guys need me!” He complained, hitting Woojin’s arm playfully. 

 

“Us needing you is irrelevant. You’d still die first. You’re too soft,” Woojin said.

 

Chan stuck out his bottom lip in a childlike pout. “Fine. But you’d die next.”

 

“Me? Why?” Woojin asked calmly. The movie had been forgotten by now. 

 

“If I were dead, you’d die of a  _ broken heart _ ,” Chan teased. “Can’t live without me and you know it.”

 

Woojin looked at Chan, like really looked at him for a few moments. He couldn’t help it. He was a hopeless romantic at heart and Chan was everything to him. The very concept of him dying was something he could not bear.

 

He brought up a hand to caress Chan’s cheek softly. “You’re right. I can’t. If something happened to you-“

 

Woojin swallowed the thought down. He wasn’t about to allow his own emotions to burden Chan, not after everything he’d been through recently.

 

Chan shuffled closer to Woojin, expression turning to a more serious, worried one, his own smaller hands holding onto the hand Woojin held his face in.

 

“It’s just a movie, Wooj,” his eyes roamed over Woojin’s face. The oldest boy was an enigma. He was almost impossible to read because he never showed his emotions. Part of Chan thought that maybe Woojin felt like he wasn’t allowed to as the eldest member, as if him being open would somehow negatively affect the other members. 

 

“Imagine if you actually died though. You were kidding but- I don’t think I’d make it through that,” Woojin told him. “Seeing you hurt is unbearable. Not just for me.”

 

Chan’s hands fell into his lap and his gaze fell too. He knew what Woojin was really getting at.

 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered softly. “I’ve just- it’s been hard recently. I’m sorry for worrying everyone. I feel like I always hold you back.”

 

Woojin’s hand dropped from Chan’s cheek, opting to take the younger boy’s hands instead. 

 

“You are not a burden.” He said. “Okay? You’re allowed to feel like this. You’ll always have us. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately. Just find me if it feels like too much next time, okay? I need to be able to help you.”

 

Chan sniffed slightly, nodding. Woojin raised Chan’s left hand to his lips, kissing the palm sweetly

 

“I’m glad we could do this today,” Chan said, smiling, his eyes wet. “I think I needed this.” 

 

Woojin rested his other hand on Chan’s thigh, absentmindedly rubbing small circles with his thumb. He hummed in agreement, never once taking his eyes away from Chan’s face.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Chan clasped his hands together anxiously. “And I’m, like, really really grateful that you’re here. Not even just here now. That you’re even in my life in the first place. I couldn’t manage all this without you.”

 

“I’ll always be there if you need me,” Woojin promised, cupping Chan’s face gently, his eyes shining with sincerity.

 

“Thank you,” Chan said in the tiniest voice, completely in awe that someone as incredible as Woojin cared this much about him. “I know it’s hard for you to open up sometimes. I really appreciate you. So so much.”

 

“Are you gonna let me kiss you now?” Woojin’s raised an eyebrow as he asked the question, perhaps feeling a little more bold than usual. 

 

Chan’s breath caught in his throat, and he wondered if Woojin could actually hear his heart flutter. He nodded ever so slightly, trying not to let on how badly he needed this.

 

Woojin’s expression softened into a gentle smile, stroking his thumb across Chan’s soft pink  bottom lip, watching as the younger boy totally submitted to him, leaning into the hands that cradled his face, even just with that one tiny act of affection. It was strange. All it took was one touch from Woojin to render Chan completely powerless and at his mercy. 

  
  


Woojin leaned in and pressed their lips together, relishing the tiny gasp Chan let out when they made contact. They didn’t get to kiss as often as they’d like too. They both agreed to prioritize the group as they were the two oldest and therefore responsible for taking care of the younger members so their relationship had to come second. They were limited to stolen moments in practice rooms and when the others weren’t looking, normally at night when Chan couldn’t sleep so he’d crawl into Woojin’s bed until he eventually drifted off, usually stealing a kiss or two as well. They were treasured moments. 

  
  


As Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck, pulling himself much closer so he was sitting in the older boy’s lap, his legs around his waist, not once breaking the kiss, he could feel some of the tension leave Woojin’s body. People probably didn’t realise it, but Woojin felt his emotions very strongly, perhaps stronger than most people. He just kept them all to himself, and was better with actions than words. Chan knew Woojin loved him. He could tell by the fingers that were tangled in his hair, or the strong arm that was securely around his waist, holding him close. He could tell by how gently yet passionately Woojin kissed him, with how much care he took. He could tell because he knew Woojin. He really understood him and how his head worked, and he loved every part of him. There isn’t one tiny thing he would ever change.

  
  


Chan really allowed himself to enjoy the moment, but something at the back of his head still lingered on what he’d said about Jeongin. He was worried about the maknae but he hadn't been able to see much of him recently. He made a mental note to ask him later when he got back.

  
  


Chan might’ve been able to tell that something was wrong with Jeongin, but he’d left his phone in his room. He never saw the maknae’s desperate, distressed texts that he had sent. Jeongin’s cries for help went unanswered.

  
  
  
  



	16. Changlix

 

 

Changbin felt bad about it, but he couldn’t help the twinge of annoyance he’d felt when Felix had asked if Jeongin could come with them. He said he could, of course, but it was just infuriating. It was so hard to get Felix by himself living with eight other boys and this was his one chance. He’d seriously planned to confess to the younger boy today.

 

It was hard for Changbin to quite put into words just what Lix meant to him. He could feel it, but it was hard to describe. The immense comfort he got from the younger boy was unparalleled. No one else made him feel this way and it was really confusing sometimes. He had a phobia of people leaving him and Felix was always there. He never went anywhere and Changbin couldn't even say how grateful he was for him but today he’d wanted to at least try. He needed Felix to know how he felt.

 

So here they were, sitting in a cinema while a really awful horror movie blared on the screen, the three of them, Jeongin included,  occupying the middle of the third row from the back. The rest of the theatre was completely empty because apparently everyone else had better taste and probably went to see a movie actually worth watching.

 

Awful really didn’t come close to describing it actually, Changbin thought. It was so boring. What was keeping him entertained, however, was Felix.

 

Felix scared easily. Everyone knew that. To Changbin, the movie wasn’t scary in the slightest, but Felix jumped at every creak in the floorboards or at the tiniest of sounds. Honestly Felix occasionally got jumpscared at rom coms. That’s just how jumpy he was.

 

It occurred to Changbin about two thirds of the way through the movie just how cliche this all was. By this point, he had his arm around Felix and every time there was a jumpscare, Felix would grab onto Changbin’s hand and hide his face in the older boy’s neck. Felix was clingy as fuck though so literally no one was surprised.

 

At some point Jeongin left but both boys were too busy to really notice. Changbin’s initial frustration had faded away and by this point, he had shoved the arm rest between them up and Felix was curled up against him with one arm thrown around his waist.

 

“Why are the serial killers never nice?” Felix whispered in a really silent moment before flinching violently when something jumped out on the screen.

 

Changbin snorted. “Did you hear that before you said it? They’re serial killers, dumbass.”

 

Felix whimpered, hiding his face. “You know what I mean.”

 

Changbin really didn’t know what he meant. He pretended he understood though.

 

“They’re murderers, ‘lix. They can’t be nice,” Changbin replied. He tightened his hold around Felix, stroking his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

 

“He should at least give them a head start,” Felix gestured to the masked killer on the large screen in front of them. “If I was gonna kill someone, I would at least give them a chance, you know? He’s just being rude!”

 

Changbin couldn’t stop the laughter that burst out of him then.

 

“What?” Felix demanded, sitting up and glaring at him, all while trying to hold back a smile.

 

“You’re so weird sometimes.” Felix pouted at that, but Changbin smiled fondly. Felix had this way of making him laugh at the smallest things. It was super cheesy but it was as if every single thing he did, no matter how tiny, was insanely endearing.

 

“You’re being mean just like them,” Felix complained, punching his arm softly, but failing to hide his obvious smile.

 

“I’m not gonna serial-kill you though, am I?” Changbin pointed out.

 

Felix sighed. “Okay, good point.”

 

They’d been so immersed in talking to each other that the movie had ended and the credits were rolling. They only noticed when the lights came back on.

 

“Oh shit,” Changbin muttered, looking up at the lights.

 

“Now we’ll never know what happens,” Felix said, not sounding like he cared in the slightest. He looked back, his face suddenly alarmed. “Wait, where’s Innie?”

 

“Bathroom maybe?” Changbin suggested. Felix pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on. “Hey, can we talk really quickly?”

 

Felix, phone still in hand, paused and nodded, temporarily forgetting about Jeongin. “Of course.”

 

“I really want to tell you something,” Changbin became, nerves washing over him. His fiddled with the edge of his hoodie absentmindedly, ignoring his red his probably was. “I know… things haven’t always been easy for you. I’ve tried to help with it but Chan was always more useful when you were homesick and stuff but…”

 

He trailed off, momentarily pausing to look at Felix, who was smiling and gave him an encouraging nod to continue.

 

“But I don’t think I ever really told you how much _you_ helped _me,”_ Changbin told him. ”I’m not really sure how to say this properly but, um…”

 

Feeling bold for a few brief moments, he reached over and took one of Felix’s hands, holding it in his own.

 

“I’ve been through some shit and I couldn’t always see a way out of it.” He avoided Felix’s gaze, but he felt the younger boy grip his hand tightly at what he’d just said. “And it’s not like that stuff has completely gone away. I guess what I’m trying to say, though, is it’s easier to cope with when I’m with you.”

 

He looked up anxiously to gage Felix’s reaction only to see that the younger boy’s eyes were damp and he was wearing a smile that was brighter than the sun.

 

“Sorry, that made no sense,” Changbin laughed awkwardly. Felix immediately shook his head.

 

“No it was perfect,” he replied sincerely, standing up and pulling Changbin to his feet as the credits to the movie slowly moved up the screen. Before Changbin could say a word, Felix leaned in and pressed the softest, sweetest kiss to his cheek, mere millimetres away from the corner of his lips. Just the most gentle peck before he pulled away to grin at how red Changbin had become.

 

“I… you…” he stood there, dumbly opening and closing his mouth like a fish, words falling short as his brain went into overdrive. Felix kissed him. He really properly kissed him. It wasn’t a forced fanservice kiss like last time. It was an actual, genuine kiss just because Felix wanted to do it.

 

“Come on,” Felix laughed softly, pulling the flustered rapper alongside him, down the stairs towards the exit. “We have a maknae to find.”

 

Changbin, in that moment, felt happier that he had in quite a while. It hadn’t been the confession he’d planned to do, but he felt like both he and Felix were mutually aware of their feelings for one another going much further than platonic friendship. They’d been through too much together to be any other way.   


 

So Changbin could live with that. Perhaps he didn’t need to put his feelings for Felix into words. Perhaps they had a silent understanding of each other that no one but the two of them knew about. That was good enough for him.

 

 

 

They wouldn’t find Jeongin waiting for them outside or in the bathroom like they’d assumed. He was long gone and they hadn’t even seen him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really dreading this chapter because I truthfully have no idea how to write Changlix. That’s the first time I’ve ever written about them tbh.
> 
> There’s only a few chapters left. I promise Innie won’t be miserable forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Private Chat

 

 

Changbin: hey where did you go?

 

Changbin: did you leave?

  
  
  


 

Private Chat

 

 

Felix: where are you?

 

Felix: are you alright?

 

Felix: did we do something to hurt you? 

  
  
  


 

Jeongin created the chat

 

Jeongin added Changbin and Felix to the chat

 

Felix: innie what is going on???

 

Changbin: are you okay?   
  


Jeongin: I’m okay. I just wanted to give you some privacy. :)   
  


Changbin: I feel like shit ngl. I’m so sorry.

 

Jeongin: don’t feel bad headass. you had some stuff to talk about. It’s okay.

 

Changbin: how-

 

Felix: how did you know that?

 

Jeongin: jfc I swear I’m like the only one who actually pays attention to anyone around here

 

Felix: sorry :)   
  


Jeongin: don’t worry about me please. Just have fun without me.

  
  
  
  


Private chat

  
  
  


Chan: I’m so sorry. I didn’t have my phone.

 

Chan: you know I’m always here if you need to talk 

 

Chan: I’m sorry I haven’t been around much recently 

 

Chan: Innie? Please let me know you’re okay?

 

Chan: okay well please just be safe wherever you are

  
  


 

Private chat 

  
  
  


Woojin: where are you?

 

Woojin: Jeongin talk to us

  
  
  


 

 

Private Chat

  
  


Seungmin: what did you do? why is Chan so freaked out?

  
  
  


Private

  
  
  


Minho: you’re scaring Chan so now you’re scaring the rest of us

 

Minho: text him and tell him you’re okay    
  


Minho: please be okay 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeongin didn’t come back till late. When he did, he felt so tired he could pass out. He’d never been this emotionally drained in his entire life. He really had just walked around the city for hours mindlessly, no idea where to go. He muted the notifications on his phone so he didn’t see any of the texts.

 

He could hear them all in the living room, watching a movie by the sounds of it.

 

“Innie?” He heard Chan call from inside, and he sounded worried. He heard the movie pause and then muffled whispering. They were obviously talking about him. He chose to ignore it and walked past without saying a word to any of them. There was no use in making a big deal out of anything. It wouldn’t help anyone and it certainly wouldn’t fix his problems.

 

“Jeongin?” The maknae sighed, pausing just in front of the door to his room. He knew it was Changbin’s voice. He didn’t even have to turn around. He knew him well enough to know it was him.

 

The entire group knew something was up with Jeongin now and, unbeknownst to him, they’d been talking about what to do for a few hours now after everyone had gotten back.

 

“Jeongin, where did you go?” Changbin asked. He really sounded worried. Jeongin turned to face him.

 

“I told you not to worry, didn’t I?” He retorted, his tone more irritated than he had intended. He wasn’t mad at Changbin at all. He just wanted to be by himself right now.

 

“Dude, you just disappeared.” Changbin folded his arms, taking a step closer, looking more like a concerned parent than his friend.

 

“So? I’m not a child.” He didn’t know why he was being so rude and he could see on Binnie’s face that he was hurting him, but he kept going anyway. He was in that kind of mood where he just couldn’t find it within himself to care about… well really anything.

 

“That’s not what- we’re just worried.” Changbin faltered a little now, obviously not wanting to push Jeongin any further. He’d been so anxious the entire day that he’d hurt the maknae and just wanted to make up for it and make sure he was okay. He approached the youngest but made no effort to touch him. 

 

“I don’t need you to be worried,” Jeongin shot back, opening the door and stepping inside the room.

 

“Innie, just come out and-“

 

“Changbin! Stop!” Jeongin voice was venomous as he suddenly snapped. He had had enough. Changbin took a step back, completely taken by surprise, his words dying in his throat. “How many times do I have to tell you all to stop saying sorry before you listen! I don’t want your pity so just back off.”

 

Then Jeongin slammed the door in his face, leaving Changbin standing alone in the corridor.

 

“What’s going on?” Chan called from the living room and Jisung and Hyunjin poked their heads around the doorway to see what was happening.

 

Changbin stared the floor, tears immediately welling in his eyes. He had no idea how to process what just happened. Jeongin had never ever acted like that before.

 

“Bin?” Hyunjin called over gently. “Everything okay?”

 

Changbin let out a shaky sigh, trying to keep himself calm, attempting to swallow down the tears but it didn’t work and a sob slipped from his lips. Jisung hurried forwards and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

 

“Hey, just breathe,” he told him, rubbing soft circles into his back. Changbin clung onto Jisung’s smaller frame as he cried. If it seemed like he was overreacting, he wasn’t. Jeongin meant the whole world to every single member. There isn’t a single thing any of them wouldn’t do for their beloved maknae, even if perhaps they’d been a little lax in showing it recently.

  
  


Jeongin could hear him crying from outside. A strong wave of self loathing washed over him. he’d never been more disgusted with himself. Changbin was one of the last people to ever deserve being treated like that. 

 

He threw himself down onto his bed without changing out of his clothes, grabbing his pillow and hugging it tightly to his chest. He could feel even more tears forming in his eyes, but by now, his head was screaming at him to stop. He’d cried so much today that he given himself a piercing headache. His entire body hurt and he knew he should probably sleep but his eyes just wouldn’t close.

 

The hallway outside his door was quiet now but he could hear more talking down the hall in the living room. He really just wanted to be left alone but that was never an option when you lived with eight other people.

 

A few moments of burning silence passed. Then, there was a quiet knock out the door.

 

He didn’t respond. The door opened.

 

“Innie?”  _ Of course  _ it was Chan. It just had to be Chan, didn’t it? There was no other voice in the entire world that could make Jeongin feel guiltier about what he’d done than he already did.   
  


 

“Leave me _ alone _ ,” he spat viciously for what reason he didn’t know. At this point he was just pushing away everyone deliberately. He deserved to be alone. He’d spent so long moping around about not being included but now he just felt like he had it coming. They all deserved better than him. 

 

Chan had done absolutely nothing but be unconditionally kind and loving to him for as long as he’d known him. Jeongin didn’t think he could ever actually find it within himself to be genuinely angry at Chan for anything. He just needed to be by himself right now.

 

He felt Chan pause for a few moments in the doorway, perhaps questioning whether or not he should even bother saying anything else.

 

He had one single lingering thought bouncing around his exhausted brain as Chan left in a stunned silence.

 

“Don’t leave...”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just might be the cheesiest chapter yet but I think that’s my brand now.
> 
>  
> 
> I think we’re coming to the end of this fic in a few chapters time but who knows? This plot line is ending at the very least.


	18. Chapter 18

If Jeongin said he got enough sleep that night, he’d be flat out lying. His body was crying out for sleep and his eyes burned with exhaustion but his brain just wouldn’t be quiet and let him calm down. It was getting more toxic by the second in there.

 

He had had this idea stuck in his head ever since he was a little kid that going to bed and sleeping after a bad day would fix everything. As if going to sleep reset the day and meant he could start over. The universe must not want him to be able to fix this because his eyes wouldn’t close.

 

When Jisung came in to the room the two of them shared, Jeongin had obviously pretended to be asleep. He’d heard Jisung pause next to his bed, looking at him for a few seconds, before letting out a small sigh and getting into his own bed.

 

Those minutes of him pretending to be asleep were actually the closest he came. He sat awake for the entire night, his brain feeling like it was going to overheat and break. At about 3am, he felt like he was a different human being. If you let negative thoughts sit in your brain for too long without something or someone to distract you, eventually those thoughts fester and warp into something unrecognisable and the silence weighs down on you until it feels like you can’t breathe. You wish more than anything that you could just take out your own brain and switch it with someone else’s just so you could have a clear mind for a while but it’s impossible. Sleep is the only escape and every second that ticked by is another second that Jeongin’s thoughts got darker and darker until sometime, around maybe 5am or 6am, Jeongin could hear the birds outside beginning to wake up and sing. They might be ready to face the world for another brand new day, but the maknae certainly wasn’t. He just wanted the world to stop for a while and give him time to pull himself together.

 

His eyes finally closed at around 6:30, but by then it was too late. It felt like as soon as he finally succumbed to his body’s exhaustion, the alarms they’d set for practice went off and felt like they were stabbing his eardrums. He wanted to scream and throw Jisung’s phone at the wall but instead he stayed silent like always.

 

“Hey…” Jisung was awake and looking at him. His voice sounded apprehensive, like he was afraid of setting him off. That’s what Jeongin had done to his hyungs. He’d made them scared of him. “Are you… are you feeling better?”

 

Jeongin nodded as if on autopilot. It had been his impulse to hide any and all negative emotions from his hyungs for as long as he’d known them and he wasn’t going to stop now.

 

Ordinarily, Jeongin would feel so warm anytime Jisung showed him concern. They might all _act_ like Jisung was annoying but he was honestly one of the easiest people to talk to that Jeongin had ever met. His hyung’s presence was so comforting normally. Keyword: _normally_. He knew it wasn’t Jisung’s fault and that he couldn’t see what was going on in his head, but even so, the concern being shown made him angry and Jeongin literally didn’t even have a reason why.

 

He grabbed his phone and headphones from the nightstand and got up to leave the room.

 

“Are you sure?” Jisung asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Mhm,” Jeongin replied shortly, leaving the room as quickly as possible, closing the door behind him, leaving Jisung in tense, uncomfortable silence.

  
  
  
  


The process of getting ready to leave for the company building is not something Jeongin would ever want to experience again even if you paid him. If one more person asked if he was okay, he would actually smack them.

 

The first time had been Minho. He’d passed him in the hallway on the way to brush his teeth when he’d asked. Minho was always so sweet to him. Contrary to what a lot of fans believed, Minho was one of the most compassionate, warm, caring people in the world, so he’d only asked out of genuine concern. All Jeongin had given him in response was an attempt at a fake smile and a sort of humming noise that had been intended to mean yes, but definitely didn’t come out that way.

 

The second time had been Felix when they’d both been in one of the bathrooms where they kept their toothbrushes, although the tone he’d had when he asked was a little different from normal. It had been a little icy and Jeongin could tell Felix was mad at him for how he’d spoken to Changbin yesterday. He’d officially done it. He’d pissed off the human ray of sunshine that was Lee Felix. All Jeongin could muster as a response that time was a tiny nod, and it already looked like Felix felt guilty. Jeongin felt even worse. He deserved Felix’s anger but felix was a much better person than he could ever hope to be and would probably forgive him instantly if he said sorry. Jeongin didn’t want forgiveness. Even the idea of it made him feel sick.

 

At some point while Felix had been with him, Changbin had entered the room, took one look at Jeongin in the mirror, his face falling. Then he left before Felix could say a word to him. Jeongin felt worse than before which he didn’t think was possible.

 

Lastly was Seungmin. Both him and Hyunjin had come into the bathroom at the same time, which Jeongin thought was just so _typical._ A wave of bitterness washed over him and he found himself pissed off at them both for no reason. He’d been in the middle of brushing his teeth when those irritating words had left Seungmin’s mouth. Who the hell asks someone a question when there’s a fucking toothbrush in their mouth anyway? They obviously can’t fucking answer you so whats the point in even bothering. What a waste of energy. All Seungmin got in response was a dirty look, and Jeongin could tell how much he’d hurt him from the second he did it. Minnie’s face fell immediately, sadness washing over him. He didn’t say anything else after that, but Hyunjin looked pissed.

 

After a minute, Hyunjin muttered a quiet “just ignore him,” and kissed the side of Seungmin’s head softly in an attempt to make him feel a little better. It certainly did nothing to help Jeongin. Him being ignored was precisely the issue in the first place. Then Seungmin left, still looking a little sad, but Hyunjin stayed behind, leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded and a grumpy look on his face.

 

“You know you really didn’t need to do that,” he said, breaking the silence. “I get that you’re going through something but he only wanted to know if you were alright.”

 

“Okay,” Jeongin replied after spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth, knuckles clenching around the end of the sink to keep himself from exploding at his hyung. Hyunjin hadn’t been the person he’d expected this to come from, but if you know one thing about Hwang Hyunjin, it’s that, when it comes to people he loves, he will defend them no matter what.

 

“Everyone has been worried about you. It wouldn’t kill you to show a bit of gratitude. Especially with Seungmin. You’re like his best friend-“ Hyunjin began before Jeongin let out a cry of frustration, throwing his toothbrush in the sink, causing Hyunjin to jump a little.

 

“I’m not anymore, am I?” He snapped, and Hyunjin wilted as he glared at him through the reflection in the mirror above the sink.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hyunjin asked, his voice softer and more hurt now.

 

“Nothing, just leave me alone,” he said, tone still venomous.

 

“Innie-“

 

“God, will you just shut up?! Please!” He yelled suddenly. Hyunjin took a step back, his gaze falling to the floor and his eyes welling with tears. Jeongin wanted to take it back immediately but he couldn’t. He forgot sometimes that Hyunjin was a lot softer than he let on. It was easy to hurt him.

 

Hyunjin didn’t say another word. He just left.

 

Jeongin rubbed away the stinging tears that had formed in his eyes without him realising. Tears felt like they could come out on command in his current state. Like the faucets in his eyes were gone and no longer holding back the flow of tears.

 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm but it wasn’t working. He let a few tears slip down his cheeks, as he began to pace around the bathroom, trying desperately to hold himself together and not have a breakdown then and there.

 

He did this for a few minutes, all while muttering to himself. All he had to do was get through the day and he could sleep all this off tonight, right? It could all get better tonight, couldn’t it? He just had to make it through one practice session, that’s all. He’d done these dozens of times. It was no big deal.

 

There was a soft knock at the door which made Jeongin flinch, freezing to the spot. Woojin stood in the doorway.

 

“We’re leaving now,” he told him in a soft voice. He didn’t ask the maknae if he was okay, and Jeongin silently thanked him. He also thanked Woojin for waiting for him in the doorway so they could walk together. Woojin spoke way less than all the others, sometimes because he found it hard to express himself, other times because he just didn’t feel the need to. Jeongin was so grateful for his quiet and calm presence. Honestly, it might be one of the only things that could get him through the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The journey to the company building was tense, although maybe only from jeongin’s perspective. He suspected the tension was all on his end, but he got a few anxious glances from the other members every now and then. Seungmin and Hyunjin kept well away from him, though. They all seemed like they wanted to leave him alone. He’d pushed enough buttons to get what he’d been acting like he wanted but now he was lonelier than ever. He had felt lonely, and then felt bad about feeling lonely, and so he intentionally pushed everyone away because he felt like they deserved better than him, so the loneliness grew.

  
  
  


 

 

 

The second they arrived at the practice room, Jeongin felt his head spinning. He was so lightheaded from exhaustion. He wanted to lie down so badly and block out the entire world but instead he had to deal with deafening music, loud voices and piercing bright lights. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was sick then and there, he thought to himself as Chan loaded up the track for My Pace. They’d already practiced that more times than Jeongin could remember but they had touring to worry about now so everything had to be beyond perfect.

 

Jeongin’s head went completely into overdrive. Why was that song so fucking loud? Why did they have to practice their loudest song first? Why was _everything_ so fucking loud? Why did his head feel like that? Was it too hot in the practice room? What was going on? Why couldn’t he steady his vision? Why was the room so blurry? Why… why did it feel like he was about to collapse?

 

He forced himself to get into the position he was supposed to be in at the start of the dance, where they’re all sitting on the floor together and the music started. His head hadn’t stopped spinning and he found, when he was supposed to get up to start dancing, he couldn’t do it. He blinked slowly, unable to make out anything anymore. He used his hands to stop himself from slumping over, but it turns out, he’d barely had enough energy to make it up to the practise room, let alone make it through a single dance.

 

Jeongin passed out a few seconds later, before anyone could do a thing to stop him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if this seems a bit over the top, but like... I can only write from experience and I’m pretty sure if I was in this position, this is how I’d respond,
> 
> Y’all let me tell you. Fainting from exhaustion? Not a fun experience 
> 
> When I started this, it was crack fic. Wow...
> 
> Anyway, some fluff next chapter to make up for Jeongin’s suffering. I was going to make it all one chapter but it ended up becoming pretty long.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeongin woke up not having a clue what happened or where he was. His head swam and he couldn’t focus on anything because of how much the room kept spinning. He could hear the basic mumble of voices but he couldn’t identify them. It was probably staff members.

 

He kept drifting in and out of consciousness but when he finally woke up properly, he was back in the dorms in his room. 

 

He sat up, the bed springs creaking under him as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was darker outside than it had been before. What happened?

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

Jeongin looked to his left. He hadn’t even seen Chan sitting there on the opposite bed but the older boy looked sleepy as well. He must’ve fallen asleep while he was waiting for the maknae to wake up. Jeongin felt really guilty.

 

“Have you been there the whole time?” Jeongin asked him. Chan nodded with a smile. “W- why?”

 

His voice cracked halfway through the sentence because his throat was actually burning with how hoarse and dry it was. Chan picked up the glass of water he’d put next to Jeongin’s bedside and passed it over to him.

 

“What sort of question is that?” Chan laughed a little as he spoke, like it was a really strange thing to ask. “Why  _ wouldn’t  _ I?”

 

Jeongin took the water, sipping on it slowly as he avoided answering the question. He wanted to tell Chan he didn’t deserve to be cared for like that after everything he’d done but he was too embarrassed to say anything.

 

Chan frowned, standing up and moving over to sit on the edge of Jeongin’s bed to be closer to him.

 

“I think we have to talk, Innie.” He sounded lighthearted but his eyes were serious and Jeongin realized as he set the glass back on the bedside that there would be no running from his problems anymore. No getting out of this. “You didn’t answer before. How are you feeling? You scared us.”

 

Jeongin sighed shakily, staring at his hands. “My head feel almost better and I’m not as tired.”

 

“You were exhausted and dehydrated,” Chan pointed out. He pulled his legs up, crossing them on the bed and facing Jeongin. “It’s not like you to get into a state like that. Something’s wrong.”

 

Jeongin opened his mouth to lie and say it was nothing but he took one look at Chan and how genuinely worried he looked and he just couldn’t do it.

 

“I’m sorry.” He almost whispered it, ashamed to talk any louder.

 

Chan sighed, taking Jeongin’s hands into his own. “I haven’t been able to be there for you lately and I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that by not taking care of my own health, it could affect you as well. You should’ve come to me anyway though.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Jeongin admitted. Chan gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I thought that might be it. Innie, you never bother me. You shouldn’t have to deal with your problems alone.”

 

Jeongin exhaled, trying to calm himself. It would be easy to get worked up again, but he was sick of feeling like that so he tried to steady his nerves. 

 

“How did I get here?” He looked around them.

 

“The staff intervened,” Chan explained. “We had to make nothing was seriously wrong but you just fainted so they brought you back here. The other members are in the living room.”

 

“I ruined everything.” Jeongin’s tiny voice broke again, this time from sadness. He pulled his hands out of Chan’s grasp, wrapping them around himself. 

 

Chan didn’t know his heart could break any more than it had that day, but it did. Jeongin had such a young face and always looked younger than he was, but he’d never looked so small before. Chan just wanted to pull him into his arms and put him back together.

 

“Sweetheart, you didn’t ruin anything,” he tried to assure him, but Jeongin withdrew in on himself even more. “Okay listen, you have to tell me what’s wrong. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

 

“I’m always in the way,” Jeongin finally spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. 

 

“In the way?” Chan had no idea what that could mean. 

 

“Like-“ Jeongin looked around him for the right words, frustrated he couldn’t find them. “You all have each other. Everyone has someone.”

 

“Is that what this is? You feel left out?” Chan looked at him for a response, but he took the silence and the way Jeongin looked away from him as an answer. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry you felt like that. It was probably horrible.”

 

Jeongin sniffed slightly, eyes welling with tears again. Chan crawled up beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Jeongin tried to protest initially but he melted the second Chan touched him. He’d missed this so so much. This had been all he’d wanted. He wound his arms around Chan’s waist, head resting in the crook of the leader’s neck, and closed his eyes, allowing Chan to run his hands through his hair and press soft kisses against his forehead.

 

“It’s all going to be fine. We can fix this,” Chan promised him, whispering into his hair. “They’re all young and new to relationships and don’t know how to balance them with their other friends yet but they’ll learn quickly, and I promise I will never be selfish again. I’ll always be here for you and you can always,  _ always _ go to Woojin. If you only you knew how much he loved you-“

 

“You weren’t being selfish.” In that brief moment Jeongin felt so warm and loved. It felt like a hug from his mother, and that might’ve been the best feeling in the world. He’d missed Chan even more than he’d realised and so even if his stomach was still tied up in knots because of his nerves and his head still had a dull ache and he could still do with a few more hours of sleep, he didn’t feel so hopeless anymore. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof hello. i hope this is an alright update. i just feel like chan would would stay with innie the entire time if he ever got hurt just to make sure he didn’t wake up alone. idk im soft.


End file.
